A Thousand Years
by SPARKELS77
Summary: Holly lives in the same villiage as the Mikaelsons did 1000 years ago. The Blake's and the Mikaelsons dont get on, but Holly and the Mikaelson children do. She loves Kol but their love is forbidden, she is to marry local boy William. Join her through her struggles of love and family. What will she chose? Find out in A Thousand Years. Finn/Sage Kol/OC Elijah/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, this is my first story and I hope its OK. Basically Sage was in the same village as Finn when he was human and she is Holly's cousin. Kol is 18, Klaus is 22, Finn is 24, Elijah is 23, Rebekah is 16 and Henrick is 13. Please let me know what you think! I dont own anything, only Holly. _

o0o0o0o0o0

The night was warm and full of life as people celebrated the birthday of a local girl, Holly, she had Dark brown hair and Hazel eyes. Her hair danced in the wind as she ran into the forest where she was meeting her lover...

0o0o0o

Kol waited behind the tree impatiently as he waited for her. He hated the fact her couldn't seem to go a day without seeing her, touching her. Holly seemed to be the light in the darkness, he watched her as she dodged the local boys asking her to dance his anger rose but he knew they could never come out as lovers, their parents hated each other. They have loved each other since they were 15, but that didn't matter to Mikael or Eric, if they were to find out she'd be sent off and him beat. He met her gaze and caught himself been lost in her eyes and she made her way towards him.

0o0o0o0o

_**Holly's P.O.V**_

Kol. that was the only thought on my mind as I danced with William around the fire. I could hear Rebekah laughing at something Elijah said, the fire crackling, Henrick and Nik arguing, I could hear everything but what William was yapping on about. I saw Bree smirk at me, she knew I didn't like William, She knew about my love for Kol. My mother taught me to listen because I am a woman and men like pretty women with no opinions. Kol didn't though, he liked it when I would tell him whats what, he is different. This bloody party was just so William could "woo" me, they don't understand I don't want him! I want Kol! He was my first and will be my last, I will do anything for us, even if it meant me being disowned. Sage was the only one that understood, my beloved cousin deserved so much more than what was been offered. My uncle think he owns her, he hates her because of what she is... What my family are, witches. All those thoughts disappear as i meet his hazel eyes and quickly make my way over to him

0o0o0o0o

**Kol's P.O.V**

I saw her practically run to me, I made my way out from behind the tree and I held my arms open just in time to catch her. I spun her around and kissed her hair as she pecked my neck.

"Well, I guess that's a good sign, Birthday Girl" I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver and smile into my neck, she pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Take it as you will, but I'm still expecting a present!" She replied as she smirked up at me.

"Of course you're, its not every day my love turns 18" I quietly tell her. I reach into my pocket and pull out the silver locket that the blacksmith had made for me, on the back it said "_I love you -Kol" _She once told me that she wanted one for the pictures Nik draws her, she tells me how there will be one of her and Sage and another with me. "Well close your eyes then love" I tell her. She does as I have asked and I press myself against her back and clasp the necklace around her neck.

"So, can I open them now?" she asks eagerly.

"Go on then love, tell me what you think." I reply. I watch as she glances down and her hand gingerly touch the locket. Her eyes widen and she looks at me open mouthed and I cant help but grin at her.

"Kol, I... I... Thank you. I love it" She releases the locket and launches into my arms, she kisses me full on the mouth and I get lost in her as usual.

"Put me down love, you don't want me to disappear just yet, do you? I mean we don't have long before someone interrupts us." I say as I rub my nose up her neck making her shiver.

"No, we don't so get on with it" She says in my ear making me shiver, and I do I take her to my fathers barn and we make love until the morning.

0o0o0o0o0o


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own anthing, only Holly.

_Chapter 2_

**Holly's P.O.V**

I wake up with my head resting on a warm beating chest. the sun beats down on my skin and over Kol's face, his hair glistens in the morning light. I smile remembering what happened last night, he is so perfect. I watch as his eyes flutter open.

"'Ello gorgeous" He says sleepily, he rubs his eyes and moves to hover over me as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Good morning" I reply with a smile as I lean up to kiss him. I feel him smile and we start getting into a pretty heated session. His hands start to trail up my thighs stroking my hips. Before it can go any further though Nik comes running in.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Kol shouts at Nik as he cover me with himself and a blanket blocking me from Nik's sight.

"Saving you! Get up Mikael is coming" He shouts back. My heart beats faster and faster as me and Kol run around trying to find our clothes. We dress quickly and just in time because at that moment Mikael walks in.

"What are you doing here girl" He spits at me. I feel Kol staring at me and see Nik slowly making his way out the back of the barn.

"Sorry sir, my father needed some straw for the horses and Kol was just getting me some." I say as nicely as I can.

"Right. Isn't that the gown you had on last night, girl?" He sneers at me. I feel my face heat up and I risk a glance at Kol.

"Um.. u... I...You..." I'm cut off as Sage walks in.

"Holly, come on. Your father wants that straw and I told him you were with me last night because he was worried this morning." She tells me. I know she knows that I love Kol, Sage is the only one i can trust with such a secret, the one that will lie for me because even if my father asked Uncle Gareth he wouldn't remember, he's always drunk. I can see a bruise forming on her cheek.

"She was with you last night whore?" He spits at Sage.

"Yes she was, weren't you Holly?" Her eyes widen hoping I will catch on.

"Yes of course, who else would I have been with?" I can here Kol stifle a laugh as I tell my lie. "Ill be leaving now, thank you Kol for the straw" I say as I walk out of the barn and link arms with Sage. She flinches

"He did it again" It was more of a statement than a question. she just looks away like all of this is her fault. "Sage, you cant carry on like this. Come and stay with me, my father wont mi-"

"Of course he will! I'm the whore of the family, or have you forgotten?" She yells cutting me off.

"No he wont! Gareth shouldn't hit you because of what Brain and his friends did to you, it wasn't your fault!" I tell her. The truth was Brian and his "friends" had gone into her room one night and well, had his fun with her. She had a baby but it didn't make it. Gareth had beat her so much the labour was bought on and it was her or the baby.

"Yes. Yes he will! They all blame me!" she whispers back, her eyes fill with tears that she refuses to let fall. Sage is my favourite family member, I wanted to murder Brain and his "friends" for what he has done to her. I held her as she screamed that night, stroked her hair telling her that the baby is in a better place, soothed her into a restless sleep. She hasn't been the same since, she doesn't talk to many people, only Finn. Finn is the only one who realises just what she went through, he helped her become part of who she was again, hopefully he will help her return to herself again. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tatia making her way over.

"You're not welcome here, we don't like harlots like you walking around." she sneers at Sage.

"Don't you have better things to do Tatia, like mess with Elijah and Nik?" I snidely say back. Everyone but Nik and Elijah can see what she does to them. For a second I think she is going to respond, but she walks off after giving me a glare, _Good _I think to myself as she strops off.

"Come, we'll go and get some water" I tell Sage hoping what happened moments ago will be left alone. We slowly make our way over to the well.

"So, how was last night?" Sh asks me as we send a bucket down for the water.

"It was amazing, me and him sent the whole night talking" I say as I smile to myself recalling what we actually did.

"Yeah, 'talking' is that what you call it these days" she smirks at me, I'm about to reply when I start to feel dizzy. "Holly?" I can hear her but I'm soon plunged into darkness.

0o0o0o0o

_Please review! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything, only Holly_

_chapter 3_

**Kol's P.O.V**

After Holly left, Mikael went on and on and on about how much trouble she is and how she is evil like her father. All I wanted to do was yell at him about how he doesn't know her, how she if completely different. I follow Nik out of the barn and into our hut.

"Where have you been all night Kol?" My mother asks as she sits cutting apples with Rebekah, I see Rebekah smile and she has a gleam in her eye like she knows what I was doing last night.

"I fell asleep in the barn Mother" I reply casually. I sit on a chair and see Nik, Elijah and Finn smirk at me, I send them a deadly glare. Henrick brings me over a bowl of food, which I'm grateful for. My stomach rumbles as I stuff my face full of food.

"I'm going to collect some things from the village, you coming Kol?" Elijah asks me after I'm finished. I nod my head, thank my mother and follow Elijah out of the hut.

"What do you want Elijah?" I ask knowing there is more to this trip.

"You need to do right by her, you cant keep doing this. What if she gets with child? Or her parent find out? Or god forbid, Mikael finds out? Too many people know Kol. Me, Nik, Finn, Rebekah, Bree, Sage and Ayanna, It isn't going to end well and you know it." He tells me what I already know. I should end it with her but how can I? I know she will be married off soon but who will have her when she isn't innocent? Ill be married off may be we can run off and marry?

"I know Elijah, you don't have to keep reminding me! You know what? Why don't you go and find Tatia? Oh, wait, is she with Nik? Huh, you're second best to her brother, lets face it." I spit at him. I see his jaw tighten as I say those things to him, he knows I'm right and that's his problem.

"Well at least I haven't risked her happiness and life just to be with her." He says as he slowly walks off in the opposite direction.

"KOL, HELP ME!" I hear sage cry for help, I run over to her.

0o0o0o0

**Sage's P.O.V**

I don't know what happened one minute we were teasing and giggling, the next Holly was on the ground. I look around and see Kol.

"KOL, HELP ME!" I yell. I see him run over to help me.

"What happened?" He asks me panicked. He tries waking her up her slowly picks her up in to his arms bridle style.

"I don't know we were talking and then she just..." I trailed off trying to think what could have caused her to fall. Maybe it was her magic, I mean she has been using it a lot lately.

"We'll take her to Ayanna, she will know what to do." He runs off with her before I have chance to say anything. I run after him.

0o0o0o0o

**Kol's P.O.V**

I lift her up into my arms and I run off to Ayanna, she will help, I walk straight into the hut and see Bree sitting down practicing magic.

"Where is Ayanna? I need her now, Its Holly." I lay Holly down on the ground in front of the fire so she doesn't get cold, I stroke her hair out of her face and whisper in her ear that everything is going to be all right as Bree scatters trying to find her mother, Sage starts setting up candles for them to preform the magic.

"What is it dear girl?" Ayanna asks as she steps out of one of the rooms. She rushes over when she sees Holly. "Whats wrong?" She asks me as she starts making sure Holly is fine.

"I don't know she just fell and has been asleep ever since." Sage tells her, I see the worry in her eyes as she stares at her cousin. "We were talking an-" Sage is cut off as Holly gasps for air.

"Welcome back dear girl" Ayanna smiles at her. "Lets get you some water then we can see why this keeps happening"

"This has happened before?" I say confused. I look at Sage and she just look at Holly they make eye contact like they are having a secret conversation.

"Yes, It has Kol, along with the sickness she keeps getting." Sage tells me. I see Holly shakes her head at her. Bree brings some food and water over to her friend, Holly greedily eats the food and drink the water.

"Get out then boy. Get her parents Sage" Ayanna gives me and Sage both orders. We stare blankly and her.

"I'm not lea-"

"Please Kol, for me." Holly cuts me off. We stare at each oher for a minute before I finally nod. I kiss her on the forehead and make my way out with Sage. Once we are out I turn to Sage.

"Do you know whats wrong with her?" I ask her. I don't l,like her but I make an effort for Holly and Finn, he needs someone like her.

"No, I don't." she replies her eyes glaze over. "But we will find out soon enough she tells me and she walks off leaving me to my thoughts.

0o0o0o0

_Oooh, whats going on with Holly? _

_Please review! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own anything, only Holly._

_Chapter 4_

**Holly's P.O.V**

I had woken up form my sleep to see Kol, Sage, Bree and Ayanna looking at me. Bree brought me some food and water over as they all talked. I ate silently and when I came out of my trance just as I heard Sage telling Kol about my issues and Ayanna told hum to leave, then I heard Kol refuse to leave me.

"Please Kol, for me." I plead. We stare at each other for a couple of moment before he nods and walks out with Sage following. I cant believe Sage told him what has being going on with me.

"Child lay down. I need to make sure you are fine" I do as she says and she sets some herbs over me. Her hands massage my temples and move down to my abdomen, she pauses and looks at me with wide eyes.

"What? Whats wrong?" I ask worriedly. She tells Bree to tell my parents we will be out in a moment.

"Child, Have you and Kol ever..."? She trailed off knowing I caught her gist.

"Yes but, Its not possible!" I ask in fear. "Its not possible, right?" I repeat myself. She and Bree just stare at me. Realisation hits me, _Oh God, me and Kol are having a baby. What do I do?_

"I think you know the answer to that child." She looks at me with sympathy in her eyes. "You need to tell your parents Holly" she says, pulling me out of my trance. I rest my hand over my child, I will do this with or without Kol. My baby wont suffer from not having a father. A father, what am I going to tell Kol?

"How- what, UGH!" I cry out Ayanna smiles and walks out to my parents. Bree comes over and gives me a hug, which I gladly accepted.

"It'll be ok" she whispers in my ear, I cry into her hair.

"What am I going to do?" I whimper just as Sage walk through the door, she looks at me and gives me a smile of sympathy. "Has she told my parents?" I ask Sage quietly.

"No she didn't, but I've had my suspicions for awhile now Holly" She tells me. I sniffle and Bree walks out of the door to give me and Sage some privacy. Sage walks over and gives me a big hug "You're in a royal mess, aren't you sweetie?" I just nod against her shoulder. She pulls my face to look at hers, she wipes the tears off my face. "Beautiful as usual. Come on, Lets go tell your parents" She says as she pulls me up to my feet. I shake my head.

"No! Please Sage, don't make me! My father he will... He will..." I cant continue, I start crying I fear for my baby's life. My life. My father wont be happy.

"Come on, you don't even have to tell them Kol is the father." she tries soothing me, pulling me into her arms once again.

"NO! Please please please don't make me" I sob harder, she just pulls me into her arms like a mother would do to a child.

"Shh Holly, they will find out sooner or later. Ill always be with you on this one, I promise" She still holds me whispering things into my ear making me feel a little better. I get up and she wipes my cheeks once again. "Come on" She encourages me again.

"Ok bu-" I get cut off by Catelynn and Robb run through the door.

"Holly!" They both screech together, I let go of Sage and get down to their level I take both of them into m,y arms and give them a big hug and a kiss knowing if this goes wrong I might not be seeing my little sibling again, not that they would understand they're only 4, twins. My 14 year old sister Aria walks in after them followed by Toby my 16 year old brother. I stand up and give them a hug, I know neither will agree with this pregnancy. I look over my sister Aria shoulder to see my father, Eric, and my mother, Ivy. My mother walks over and presses a kiss to my head and hold my face in her hands.

"Are you ok my Sweet?" She asks while checking me over.

"Im fine mother, but maybe you and father should sit down, I need to tell you something. Serious." I tell her not looking her in the eyes because I know she can see my worry.

"Out now all of you" My father sternly says to my younger siblings. He hasn't even made sure I was ok, Kol will be a better father than he and Mikael ever were. My siblings leave without another word, Catelynn looks back and smiles at me and gives me a shy wave.

"Does you stomach hurt sweetie" Mother asks. Im confused for a minute then I realise I had put my hand protectively over my baby.

"No mother, please sit down" I ask them both again. " I have something to tell you its really important." They share a glance and I just look down into my lap, a hand reaches over and Sage grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"What is she doing here" My father says looking Sage like she is nothing.

"She is here because I want her to be father." I spit at him, Sage has always been there for me, I don't care what they think all of this is Brian's fault. Im glad he decided to leave the village, I'd have killed him if he had stayed and I'm sure Finn would have had something to say.

"Well she shouldn't be, she isn't family." He replies looking smug

"She is to me. Anyway do you want to hear my news or not?" I ask him

"Spit it out then girl, I have better things to do" _As always_ I add on in my head. When I was a child he never had time for Me or my mother. When Toby and Aria were born things changed but not a lot and by the time Catelynn and Robb were born, I was used to helping my mother raise children.

"Im- well you see- Um" I struggle to find words

"Come on girl, Out with it" My father threatens like I care if he leaves. I much rather just tell my mother this information.

"Im having a baby" I get it out quickly, knowing if I don't he will up and leave. Both of my parents stare at me wide eyed, my mother mouth opens and closes like she is trying to find words.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU HAVE SHAMED THE FAMILY!" He yells angrily, he then turns to Sage and says "Its ALL your fault, you little whore" Sage just stares back at him

"Maybe if you listen to her and spent time with her she wouldn't have run off to some boy" My mother says to my father shocking us all. She has never said anything against my father before, he shuts his mouth and looks away. I never doubted his love for my mother, me and my sibling yes, never my mother though. "Holly the only I ask is who the father is?"

"Its um-" I get cut off by my Father.

"Williams. You're to marry William, therefore will be Williams. You tell the father you're a filthy whore but the baby isn't his, you will tell him you don't want him and that you love William. Williams family will still have you but they will pay less for you, but at least you'll be out of our hair. The marriage will be in 4 months like it or not." My father order me. I don't want to do it but it sounds like my only option.

"Yes father" I reply. I think about how me and Kol could've raised the baby, but lets be honest, that will only happen in my dreams.

"Good, its settled. Come lets go home and discuss this with Williams family." He tells us. Me and my mother get up. she hugs Sage and thanks Ayanna. I say my thanks to Ayanna and hug Bree.

"Good luck" she whispers in my ear, I smile against her shoulder. I leave the hut with my hand in Sage's.

"Thank you, I'd be so lost without you my darling cousin" I tell her. I mean every word, Id be so lost without Sage.

"Why thank you ole wise one" she mocks me with a smile. Sage has a way of making me feel better.

"Oh Ha ha, you think you're so funny!" I giggle with her. I see her make eye contact with Finn and her cheeks turn a bright red to match her hair. "Go and talk to him Sage, Finn isn't like Brian. He is kind. Go, talk to him." She turns to look at me. I put a white rose in her hair and push her in the direction of Finn.

"HOLLY" I hear my father yell. I turn around and walk over to my family. I lift up Catelynn and we walk to Aria and I's room, I sit her down on the bed and go to shut the door. Aria slides in before I can and she site next to Catelynn.

"Holly, What happened? What did you tell Mama and Poppa?" Aria asks, Catelynn nods in agreement. Such a smart 4 year old.

"How would you feel being Aunts?" I casually ask as I put my hair into a Platte. I hear Aria scream and tickle Catelynn they both giggle in happiness, I smile at my sisters.

"Holly, that's great but..." She trails off. I know what she is going to ask, but I have to stick to the story don't I? I mean its my duty to my family, how do I tell Kol? All of these thoughts overload me for a minute. I watch as Aria's smile fall as she thinks about it. " What has father said?" She asks, worry filling her eyes. I smile at her.

"He said that me and William will be married sooner than expected" I say not looking at her because if I did, I know i would cry and tell her everything. I wanted to scream _Kol's the father! Not that posh prick! _But I knew I couldn't not if I wanted my baby to have an ok life.

"Oh, Holly this is great" She grins at me "We will be Aunts little Cate!" She picks you Cate and swings her around causing an angelic giggle to fill the room and soon we are all laughing and we fall onto the bed breathless.

"Ok, you three, cut it out. And be careful holly, you re not thinking about just you anymore." My mother says as she steps into mine and Aria's room. She has a smile on her face and she comes over to us, she picks up Cate from the bed we are lying on. "Come on baby, lets get you to bed." She says to Cate. Cate cuddles up in my mothers arms and yawns.

"Night night Holly, Night night Aria don't let the bed bugs bite." She murmurs tiredly. Me and Aria laugh at her cuteness. Our mother kisses us on the head.

"Night girls, get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day" She shuts the door quietly behind her. Its silent for a moment, the only light is from our window as Aria watches the sun set. I think about how me and Kol used to watch the sunset after we had finished our sessions, I used to think about me and him having a baby. The last time we did it was about 2 months ago, probably when I got pregnant. _It will have sage's name as its middle name, but what would its first be? what if it was a boy? A little Kol._ I smile thinking about a boy with Chocolate eyes and red hair. He'd be my angel.

"Holly?" she calls breaking me out of my trance. "Is William really the father?" She asks.

"Aria what are you talking about?" I ask, I cant lie. Not to her. My cheeks heat up and I look at my hands "Of course William is the father, who else?" I lie to her and I feel awful.

"I saw you" she says. That confuses me, saw me, what does she mean?

"What? saw me wh-" before I can continue she cuts me off.

"Kiss Kol on you birthday." she exclaims. What? Did she just? Oh god, how long has she known? Is she going to tell father? Fear courses through my veins.

"Aria... It was an accident! You saw how much I was drinking" I tell her more lies. "Just go to sleep, Im tired and you heard what mother said, its going to be a long day." I hope she will just go to sleep and she does without another word. I lie awake in my bed, pulling the furs off and on my body. Every time I close my eyes I think of someone finding out. Someone killing my baby.

"Psst!" A noise in my window fills me with fear. "Psst" I hear it again, I get up and see the manly figure by my bedroom window. I smile, praying it will be ok. I clamber out of the small opening and get immediately pulled into his arms, I breath in his sent and look into the pools of Chocolate.

"You ok Love?" He asks, but before I can respond he pulls me into a kiss and I gladly accept. I melt into his embrace and he pulls me away from the house into the forest area. As soon as we are covered by the forest he pulls my hair from the Platte. "I don't know why you keep it like this. I love it natural" He says as his kisses down my neck, I moan.

"Kol please" I moan again.

"Hold on my baby" He says to me and that pulls me completely out of his trance. _Baby_ I need to tell him, he pulls my dress up but I stop him.

"Kol stop." I ask him but he carries on "Kol please stop, stop, I cant do this now" I tell him again, this time he stops.

"Whats wrong Love? You enjoyed it last time" He reminds me of my birthday, only yesterday yet feels like months ago.

"I need to tell you something" For some reason I don't think I can but it too late he want to know. He gives me a serious look.

"Come on Love, spit it out. We don't have long before Nik comes looking for me." he reminds me like so many times before. _It'll never happen again._ A voice whispers in the back of my mind, tears burn my eyes.

"Kol, im having a baby" I watch as his face falls. "He told me to tell you its not yours but Kol, I cant lie to you, Its yours." He picks me up and kisses my cheek.

"I will raise this child. Me and you!" He says kissing me " Can finally be together" More kisses "Forget our parents" He kisses me again. How do I tell him I cant.

"Kol you don't understand. My father isn't going to let us. He told me to tell you I don't love you and that the baby is Williams. He has moved the wedding forward, I don't want him Kol, but what else do I do? I need a home for my- our baby." I say. "We can still talk but I always wanted you to be my first and my last, Its not going to happens now, is it?" I look down not trusting myself with looking at him.

"Holly, It my child. I refuse to let William raise her" I smile as he says her. A little girl. I'd shower her with love. I think its a girl my little girl. "What would you do if I said you couldn't see her? How do you think I feel? Ok, I'm not the responsible person but I will be, I promise you!" He pleads with me although I can see the desperation in his eyes I can feel the anger glowing from him.

"Kol, I can-" before I can finish he is gone. Tears stream down my face as I watch him run off, I slowly make my way back into the village and clamber back into my window, I crawl into bed and fell into a restless sleep.

0o0o0o0o


	5. Chapter 5

_I dont own anything, only Holly_

_Chapter 5_

**Kol's P.O.V**

After I leave Ayanna's I go and collect milk, fabric and cheese from the village. As I'm making my way home I hear moaning and groaning behind the bushes. I smirk to myself and put my items down and walk over to the bush and pull it back. My mouth drops as I see William and Tatia together on the ground. Tatia screams and pulls her clothes over herself just as William finishes himself off not realising im right behind him. He turns around and shouts "Fuck" and pulls out of her.

"Well, what do we have here?" I ask them both. William rushes to help Tatia with her dress and he pulls his own clothes on.

"Go to hell Mikaelson." He yells at me, I smirk.

"Thought you were obsessed with my brothers Tatia" I smirk, feeling of smugness runs in veins. "And aren't you supposed to be marrying Holly, William?" I ask. My temper rises as I think of him touching what is mine. I push it back and give him a grin. "We'll have to see what she says wont we."

"She wont go near you Mikaelson. Shes a Blake and your a Mikaelson sworn enemies. But when I do finally get her ill tell you what she's like, shall I?" He replies I glare at him and smirk how I wish to say _Oh, I already know what she is like, don't you worry_, I become angry quick though, how dare he talk about her like that!

"Oh, well she wont go near you, not after today" I tell him. Holly wont go near him anyway but he doesn't need to know that.

"Just keep it shut Kol. I mean who is going to believe you?"she pauses, I think, who will believe me? "Elijah? No, he loves me. Nik? Nope, loves me to." She's right. I hope she gets what she deserves. I walk off, I don't want to see or hear any more out of either of them. I walk into my hut with my things and leave them next to my mother. Henrick walks over to me smiling as usual.

"Hello Kol, do you want to see what mother taught me to do?" He is a witch and mother teaches him and Rebekah magic just like Ayanna teaches Bree and Ivy teaches Holly and Aria. I nod and he makes the trees outside of our bedroom rustle in the wind he has created.

"Well done brother" I pat him on the back and smile at him, a smile that is always returned. He walks off and I start to think about what was going on with Holly. She was fine last night, I mean we didn't do much talking but she was fine and happy. I hope.

"Please be ok" I say out loud to myself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" I hear Finn say to me, I look up and sigh.

"Ears dropping is rude too. Get out!" I yell, who does he think he is? He cant just walk into my room.

"Holly is fine" Now that got my attention. I look up and see him smirking before I can ask a question he says "Sage told me, she'll tell you later, go make sure she is ok, our brothers and I will cover for you, go" I do as he says and climb out the window.

I get near Holly's window and see her flinging the furs around. She was only restless when something was on her mind, I remind myself.

"Psst" I see her stiffen and I struggle not to laugh. "Psst" I try again this time she sees me and makes her way over to the window. I help her clamber out and hold her in my arms.

You ok Love?" I asks, but before she can respond I pull her into a kiss. I drag he into the Forest as I get lost in her. I pull at her Platte and say "I don't know why you keep it like this. I love it natural" I kiss down her neck and she moans

"Kol please" she moans

"Hold on my baby" I says to her as I pull up her dress.

"Kol stop." she says "Kol please stop, stop, I cant do this now" she says more sternly this time.

"Whats wrong Love? You enjoyed it last time" I remind her.

"I need to tell you something" For some reason I start to worry, does she not want me anymore?

"Come on Love, spit it out. We don't have long before Nik comes looking for me." I remind her like so many times before. Tears burn her eyes.

"Kol, im having a baby" My face falls as I try to take it in. "He told me to tell you its not yours but Kol, I cant lie to you, Its yours." I know who _he _is it her _father_. I pick her up and spin her around

"I will raise this child. Me and you!" I say kissing her "Can finally be together" More kisses "Forget our parents" I kisses her again.

"Kol you don't understand. My father isn't going to let us. He told me to tell you I don't love you and that the baby is Williams. He has moved the wedding forward, I don't want him Kol, but what else do I do? I need a home for my- our baby." She says. "We can still talk but I always wanted you to be my first and my last, Its not going to happens now, is it?"

"Holly, It my child. I refuse to let William raise her" she smiles as I says her. A little girl. we'd shower her with love. "What would you do if I said you couldn't see her? How do you think I feel? Ok, I'm not the responsible person but I will be, I promise you!" I beg with her, anger rises from me and I stomp off refusing to hear anymore. I hear her call out my name but I just ignore her.

I run through the village and all I can see is red. I hear giggling and run to the source. William and Tatia. How can he look after MY child when he is fucking that.

"Well well well. Are you two still going!" I spit "Ill have to tell Nik and Elijah, Tatia. Too fucking late to beg, you'll live up to what you have done." I walk off before they have chance to say anything.

I rush through town and throw open the door to my hut, not caring who knew that I had been out. I walk into my room and get into bed, I reach under the bed and pull out my wine and I keep drinking and drinking and drinking until all I see is darkness.

"Kol" someone shakes me "KOL" they yell. I sit up and instantly regret it, my head is all fuzzy and I feel as though im about to be sick.

"What do you want Nik?" I spit out whilst rubbing my eyes.

"The Blake's have an announcement, they want the whole village there." Oh, the bloody Irony. _I already know_ I want to yell.

We make our way down to the Yard.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Holly's P.O.V**

The whole village was called after my fathers meeting with Williams father, they had agreed to tell them that William was the father.

"Me and my future wife have something we'd like to say" William announces. I make eye contact with Kol and I refuse to break it and surprisingly he keeps eye contact as well. "We are expecting our first child. We know its not right to do but we are going to marry before the baby comes" He wears this situation like a badge of pride. Kol looks at me with tear in his eyes, all I want to do was hug him and tell him everything is going to be ok. "Are you alright love?" William asks me quietly. I stare back at Kol still, Im unsure of what to say ti William.

"Yes, Im fine, just tired." I wanted to scream the truth but I knew I couldn't. The way he called me love reminded me of Kol so much. We are still staring at each other as my father is telling the whole village a pack of lies. When Kol hears my father say "Williams child" he breaks our eye contact and walks off and at that moment, I have never felt so alone.

0o0o0o

**Sage's P.O.V**

I watch Kol walk off from the announcement and soon the tears that were burning in Holly's eyes fell down her cheeks. She looks at me and I can see the desperation in her face, when my 'Father' told me about the _happy _news I knew it was going to involve Holly and her baby. The look on my cousins face makes me feel hatred towards Uncle Eric and Aunt Ivy, how could they do this to her?If her parents wont be there for her than I will be, she has always been there for me. I steal a look at Finn and see he is making his way over to me.

"Sage, how are you today?" I feel my cheeks get warm and my heart flutter when he says my name. He gives me a grin.

"I'm good thanks, and yourself?" I reply trying to act like my heart isn't about to explode.

"Very well thank you. I didn't realise Holly was courting William" He says staring into my eyes.

"She wasn't" I whisper under my breath. He look at me confused and I look away as I begin my lie. "She was, they get on very well." He knows I'm lying so why do I even bother, Oh right because the village gossiper Mary was listening. He Indicates that I should follow him with his head.

I follow him out of the way of listening ears. Once we are, we look at each other for a minute before he starts talking.

"Its not true is it?" He asks me, I shake my head. There was no point in lying to him, he knew all about there little Rendezvous just like me. "Why are they saying its Williams then?" I don't really know what to say to his question, I just close my eyes and breath in.

"I don't know, normally Eric gets what he wants. This wasn't Holly's idea, she was upset when Eric told her what was what. Then Kol ran off on her and, I think she is just doing what her father wants her to do." I say quickly. He thinks before replying.

"Is she ever going to tell everyone the truth?" I gape at him. How can he expect her to go against everything she has been told. I know what its like to be the outcast of the family, I don't want her to suffer the same fate.

"I-" However, before I can finish my Father walks into the secluded area.

"SAGE! What are you doing here with the Mikaelson boy?" He shouts at me, I look down "You've embarrassed this family enough, don't you think?" He continues to put me down "You aren't wanted by anyone whore. Now follow me, I want to be fed." He yells over his shoulder walking off in the direction of his hut.

"Why do you let him speak to you like that?" I shrug. "Well, he is a liar. I know someone who cares for you." I look at him confused. "I care for you Sage, and I know you're not a whore. You didn't deserve any of this." He says gently. He leans down and kisses me. He tastes of apples, I pull back and rest my forehead against his.

"We shouldn't have done that." I state, he just smiles.

"Maybe we should have" He keeps looking my eyes. "I think I need to tell you something" he breathes against my face.

"Go on then, spit it out" I whisper.

"Marry me."

0o0o0o0o


	6. Chapter 6

_I dont own anything, only Holly._

_Chapter 6_

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I watch her smile fall as her father tells her how much nobody cares about her. _I care _I want to say out loud, but i've seen the bruises I know what he does to her and I don't want her getting hurt because of me and my big mouth. Her hair falls around her face and her eyes look dead for a minute, she looks at me and just stares, her cheeks turn a light pink. Her father walks off and she looks ashamed.

We stand in silence for a minute and I take a moment to chooses what Im about to say "Why do you let him speak to you like that?" She shrugs, her hair dancing in the light wind. "Well, he is a liar. I know someone who cares for you." She looks confused and doesn't reply. "I care for you Sage, and I know you're not a whore. You didn't deserve any of this." I lean down and kiss her. I pull back and rest my forehead against hers. This is the moment I have dreamed of for so long.

"We shouldn't have done that." She states, I smile, _Oh, we should have my sweet Sage _A voice in my head whispers.

"Maybe we should have" I say staring into her emerald eyes. "I think I need to tell you something" I breath out. Shall I do it I mean I have loved her for a long time, she is a strong person she deals with a lot but doesn't take shit off anybody outside of her family.

"Go on then, spit it out" she whispers.

I take a deep breathe

"Marry me."

She looks at me for a minute. " Are you trying to be funny?" And that smile I worked so hard to gain falls and she turns her back to me. I'm confused "What you think just because of all of this I was going to just jump into a bed with you? Well you're wrong, I m not as naive as you think, Mikaelson" She spits out. She goes to walk off put I pull her hand and wrap her up in my arms.

"Why do you think this is a joke Love?" I ask and I mean it, it was never a lie, I actually love her and have done for years. We were best friends, that how Holly and Kol met at the party.

"Because its what people like you do. You use people and try to make a show of them. I thought you out of all people would've been more understanding of all of that." She tries to wiggle out of my grasp. "Get off me!" She screeches as tears come to her as she struggles but I'm not letting her go.

"No! Im not joking when I say Ill never let you go." I hold her and soon she grips onto me. All of these tears flood from her face. "Come on, me and you. What do you say?"

She looks at me and takes a deep breath. "You're never going to give this up are you?"

"Nope." I say popping the P.

"Fine, if you really want this prove it to me we will get married." she lets out a shaky breath.

"That's all I want" I smile and we share a kiss.

**Holly's P.O.V**

I see Sage walk off with Finn and smile, I'm glad she has someone like him. After my father has finished with he "happy" announcement, William asks if I want to take a walk. We are walking around the village and I see Tatia smiling and waving at him. It doesn't bother me because he can have her if it means leaving me alone. I can see her trying to get him to follow and I act oblivious.

"Um, I um, I have to go and do something, excuse me" _Or someone_ I add in my head. I watch him walk off after her, how obvious can 1 person be. I stand there staring at where he was just stood, he couldn't be more obvious even if he had tried. I know I'm not the best liar but I managed to keep me and Kol a secret for at least 2 and a half years, typical the man I get paired with is a dirty little stop out, _Just like you _a voice in my head says.

"Holly." Elijah's voice interrupts my train of thought, he smiles kindly at me.

"Elijah, how are you?" I ask. he gestures that I follow as he starts walking.

"Im fine and yourself?"

"Im fine yes." I ask I wait a moment contemplating whether I should ask my next question. "How is Kol?" He stares at me for a minute looking like he is questioning himself

"He is... Ok." I give him a glare that says tell me the truth all over it, he soon breaks "Truthfully? I have never seen him like this. He was shouting at Henrick because he was practicing magic with 'Bekah, We cant seem to shake this bad mood. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what you wanted to hear." I stare of in to the distance and feel tears burn the back of my eyes.

"Is he willing to talk to me because if I could just explain, he might understand."

"Holly, I don't think that's the best id-"

"Please" I cut him off begging.

"Your father is having me and Niklaus build your marital hut." He changes the subject and I gorp at him. My father hates them so why get them to build it.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you need a home" He says like it was nothing.

"Yes, but why you and Nik?"

"We offered, thought you might feel more comfortable knowing you can design it."

"Thank you" I mean it, its nice to know I can design my own home "Will you listen to me or William?"

"You. I mean he is a bit big headed, you're more of a sister to me, you're giving me a Niece/nephew" He smirks at me.

"Well some people just get everything, don't they?"

"Promise m,e something." He looks at me seriously "You will let me see the child" I laugh at him

"Of course, it will be your family as much as it is mine." I smile at him. he nods in appreciation.

"Thank you" We walk a little more "Ill be seeing you soon, excuse me." I watch him walk over to Tatia. What is with that girl? Elijah and Nik are too good for her, William and her deserve each other.

"Holly come and see what me and Henrick can do" I follow behind them and see Bree sitting with Esther and Ayanna, they all give me smile. I watch as Rebekah makes the leaves move in the wind and as Henrick lights them on fire.

"Wow, that's amazing, you've both been practicing!" They eagerly nod their heads and I smile. I sit next to Bree as they continue. "Hi, how have you been?" I ask

"Fine, how about you?"

"I'm good thanks. Esther keeps staring at me does she know the truth?" I ask when I notice Esther staring at me. She smiles gently when she notices me looking at her.

"Me and my mother haven't said a word but she can probably feel the vibes, they will be like Kols."

"I suppose, but she isn't supposed to know, nobody is supposed to find out if I want to keep it." I start to stress.

"She wont say anything." She says "There is a full moon tomorrow, that's your chance to talk to Kol." I smile, maybe he will finally talk to me.

"Yes I-" I get cut off by Esther

"Holly, may I talk with you" I nod and smile because I know I cant do anything.

"Good luck" I hear Bree whisper under her breath.

We walk deep into the forest. "I assume you know why I have called you hear?" I shake my head because I don't want to give anything away. "I know about the child" I freeze.

"What about the child?" Asking trying to sound stupid.

"Please, girl, don't treat me like an idiot. I know the and you carry isn't Williams. I know its Kols. I also ask what you're going to do about the werewolf gene I mean William is one and that child will have to carry it to pass as his, will it not?"

"I will solve it, William know the child is not his anyway. Kol will not speak to me to let us sort this out. I never wanted this, I wanted him but I didn't want to end up alone, pregnant and forced into a marriage where the husband is going to be unfaithful and the wife will always love another. No child deserves that surely." I try and reason with her.

"Im not going to tell anybody but that child deserves to know the truth and a family that will love it... It needs its father." She tells me what she already knows.

"And im going to try and sort it all out." None of its a lie because I am, my child wont suffer. She walks off without a word. As I walk back in to the village I hear a little giggle.

"Holly" I turn around and see little Catelynn giggling, I pick her up and spin her around. "I miss you, you miss me do Ma'ic" she still struggles saying her G's it was adorable. Someone interrupted the hug though. I turn and see Uncle Gareth, Sage's father. Cate looks scared stiff and tries to wiggle out of his arms.

"You shouldn't really be lifting this little one, should you?" He throws Cate in to the air and she tries to get back down, I shake my head petrified of what he will do to Cate. "No, I didn't think so. I can carry this one home if you like?" I stare. "Well if not, have you seen Sage?" I shake my head again "No, well tell her she needs to be home now when you see her, I need her to... Do something." He drops Cate to the floor and I immediately pick her up again. "As I said you should be carrying her." He strolls off.

"Are you ok?" I ask Cate, she buries her head in my neck and I just continue walking home. I start to wonder where Sage is. I drop Cate home and help my mother with the tea. My mother tells me to go outside and collect some herbs for my brother cough. On my way out I see a head of red. I drop the herbs and make my way over, I pull back the bush and see Sage and Finn asleep. I tap them on the shoulder and they groggily wake up.

"What are you doing?" Sage snaps at me

"Saving you, you need to go home now and say you were with my mother, your father was looking for you and he was pissed. Finn get up and go home before Mikael starts looking for you." I give them both orders.

"What?" she shouts. "How long have I been out here?" I shrug "What am I going to do"

"Don't go back love." We both turn to stare at Finn and him and Sage share a look.

"What? What am I missing?"

"Me and Finn are getting married!" The smile on her face is what I have been waiting to see for moths now. A real smile.

"Oh, Sage Im so happy for you!" I give her a hug "But still where are you both going to stay Mikeal wont let you stay with Finn and Uncle Gareth isn't going to let Finn anywhere near you." They look at each other, they know im right. "You can stay here, ill beg Father, you can have Cate room, she can stay in Aria and I's room.

"Holly, I cant ask-"

"Yes, you can! You cant go to Gareth's today, it wont end well." I try to reason for her and for the first time in months, she actually listens.

"Ok" I breath in relief.

0o0o0o0


	7. Chapter 7

_I dont own anything, only OC's. _

_chapter 7_

**Holly's P.O.V**

After my parents, well after my mother told my father, agreed Sage could stay with us. Me and Sage were sharing a room and Cate and Aria were sharing a room, they were happy for about 10 minutes and then the arguing started. It would last hours, I knew that from experience and when this happened I decided that me and Sage should go and collect her things. Gareth was waiting when we arrived.

"Oh look the slut returns." He slurs, you can tell he has been drinking from the smell and the way he looked, she had only been with us 2 days and he was already a mess. "Oh and her whore cousin joins her, how nice of you both to come back" He goes to hug Sage but I pull her out of the way and he falls to the floor. I scowl at him and he smirks at me. "Well, I wasn't expecting that. You have grown some balls girl." He sneers at me.

"Look, Sage is staying with m-"

"She's not going anywhere my sister isn't going to take her. She is mine." I look around trying to find someone who could help. I see Finn and Kol walking over. _My Hero_ I say in my head and I smile, Sage looks at me like I'm strange but soon catches my drift. Gareth is still on the floor hauling abuse, idiot.

"Whats going on here? Finn asks with his serious tone. Gareth looks at him.

"Go and mind your own business boy." he sneers at Finn and Kol gives him a glare.

"Well maybe Holly and Sage are our business" he states. When he says my name I feel my heart flutter and I look at him with a smile, he just stares in return. "And anyway, should you really be hitting a women? Never mind a women with child." he says casually although I can see the anger growing behind his eyes. Surprisingly Gareth just gets up and walks off without a word.

"Thanks" I say sweetly to Kol, he just stares.

"It wasn't for you, from what I hear Sage will be apart of my family soon." he says "my" as if he is trying to rub it in my face that I will never be apart of his family.

"Well you didn't have to, so thanks." I walk off with tears burning my eyes. I feel Sage's eyes on me the entire time.

I walk to the place me and Kol used to meet, it has a wooden swing and some branches curving to make a cave for when we used to sleep here or f it was raining. I sit on the swing and swing my legs back and froward to create the soothing motion, I hear a crunch behind me and I turn around half expecting Kol. But I was wrong.

"William" I say trying to catch my breath "What are you doing here?"

"Following you, you looked sad. I came to see if I could help." he offers me a smile and I cant even lie, the tears ran down my face as the flood gates opened. He comes over to hold me but I back away, he stinks of Tatia. You would think that they would be a little more subtle about it, wouldn't you?

"Please" I breath out " Just leave me be, I don't need you" _But I'm sure Tatia does _I slyly comment in my head. I smile at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, I wouldn't have offered otherwise would I?" I smile trying to joke, but I really want him to just leave me alone. Cant he understand that? I don't want him.

"No, I suppose you're right." He looks at me "You wont do anything stupid, will you?

I smile "Me? Do something stupid? Please that will never happen." I smile and rub my stomach where my baby is _Oh the irony. Pregnant and forced to marry a cheat, of course I'm doing nothing stupid. _I smile to myself.

"Oh no you would never do anything stupid." he laughs and motions towards where my hand is and for some reason this fills me with anger. _Who is he to call my baby a mistake? _I want to scream at him, but knowing it would do nothing I started to swing again and watched as he took the hint to leave. I sat and thought about everything like, what would happen if I was to tell the truth? What would they look like? A little boy with his brown hair and my hazel eyes? Or a little girl with Red hair and his eyes? The perfect little creature. If it was a boy it would be my reminder of Kol, the happy boy of the family. I would shower him with love. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

A little while later I opened my eyes and took a deep breath in and got up from the swing. It was cold now and you could see the sun setting, spilling over the hills and through the trees. I slowly make my way home.

"Girl." I shiver because the harsh tones did not belong to my uncle as I had expected it to be. I turn around.

"Mikael, you startled me." He grabs me and pulls me in to the wood next to the barn. I couldn't out run him, even if I tried.

"You stupid girl. You have ruined my sons life, you cant let anybody find out about your bastards father, yes?" He shake me during the whole speech. He scares me and I try to stand up for myself.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about and even if I did I know when to keep my mouth shut." He grips my arms harder and shakes, I start to feel dizzy.

"You will do as I say. And don't get mouthy, it wont do you any favors." He spits at me. Just when I thought he was about to let me go, he slaps me around the face. I fall to the ground, holding my cheek. We hear a gasp and Mikael turns around to look at me once again. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and help me up, but I flinch away.

"Shush, shush, shush." A voice whispers soothingly in my ear. "What is going on here father?" Elijah's voice filled me with relief. He held me behind him as if he was protecting me.

"Nothing, me and Holly were just... talking, weren't we?" He looks at me with dangerous eyes and I look down at my feet.

"Yes, I tripped and fell." I lied through my teeth so Elijah wouldn't ague or hate Mikael.

"Holly, you don't have to li-"

"She isn't lying are you Blake?" He growls at me and I continue to look at the floor as he cuts me off.

"Leave her, its not good in her condition and never touch her again." Elijah tells Mikael. Mikael stomps off. "You have to say something, keeping quite wont make him stop doing this. It's was dark now so Elijah was walking me through the village to my home. My home was on the edge of town and was the only hut in the village to be made from wood, my grandparents built it. I ts sucluded by plants so nobody can see what we are doing, it privacy. It had blue shutters and at night we put wood over the windows so nobody or any light can get in.

I see the candle light on in mine and Sage's room. I see my father waiting by the window with Robb in his lap. Robb waves at me and my father nods. My father isn't like Mikael, he doesn't hate the children for the feud between families, he blames Mikael. He isn't cruel to the Mikaelson children like Mikael is to the Blake children. I can see my mother trying to catch Cate in the background and I see my Toby lift her up and spin her around, she giggles in the process.

"If I say something I will be punished and so will Kol."

"You're still protecting him after everything he has done?"

"I cant help it, I love him and I cant just act like I have never felt anything for him." I smile remembering when we used to be happy, all thats gone now.

"Well this is where I leave you, your father is coming to the door." He smiles and says goodbye and just as he walks off my father opens the door.

"Holly, there you are. Your mother has been worried sick" He takes my hand and kisses my head. He pulls me in to the house. "We thought something had happened to you." He says as he hugs me.

"No I was just walking and I lost track of time." I smile and breath in my fathers scent that is always so soothing to me, vanilla and cherry.

"Whats wrong with you face?" My mother asks as she walks into the room. She runs over and gently touches my cheek, I wince.

"I fell" I lie and I can see her give me a questionable look.

"Really? she asks, I know she knows that im lying becasue she has that sparkle in her eye.

"Ivy, leave the girl alone. She is tired." I smile at my parents. I always wanted a relationship like that when I was older someone to love, someone to hold me and protect me and our children.

"Dont tell me what Holly is Eric. She needs rest but she cant walk around being slapped by people." She truns to me "Who did this?"

"Mother its not important, please Elijah sorted it." My father looks unhappy and so does my mother, but all I want is to crawl into my bed and sleep.

"Ok, fine. Get to bed sweetheart." They both kiss my forehead after my mother has rubbed some of her cream, that Bree gave her, on my head.

I walked into my room to see Sage playing with her hair.

"You alright?" I ask.

"Yes, just thinking." She smile but her eyes look distant.

"Well that dangerous if you ask me." I smile "Come on, you know you can tell me everything by now. I swear it will always stay between me and you, you're like a sister to me." I pull her into a hug and we stay in an embrace for a while.

"Me and Finn want to be married Sunday, but the vicar wont do it because I'm... Not pure." I see tears spring into her eyes.

"Oh, Sage, come on" I hug her again, I hate seeing her like this. She cries into my shoulder for a while and soon falls asleep.

I decide to talk to my parents, I walk out into the back of our hut where they like to sit and watch the night together. "Mother? Father?" They both look up. My father has my mother in his lap and she is resting her head against his chest with her eyes closed. Although my father is kind, I would never go against him because I know he an be harsh, I don't think he will ever let me be with Kol. I'm surprised he took me being pregnant this well.

"Holly, we thought you had gone to bed" My mother says, she smiles and shivers, so my father holder her more tightly and kisses her hair.

"I had but I want to talk to you about something." They stare and motion for me to continue. " You let Sage stay in the house but Finn has a home for him and her but they can't move in together until they're married. The vicar wont wed them though and..." I trail off with a smile.

"And you were hoping I would pull a few strings?" My father finishes my sentence. "OK Ill see what I can do. Ivy wants her happy so she will be. This Sunday how does that sound?" I laugh and nod eagerly.

"Perfect"

0o0o0o

_review_


	8. Chapter 8

_I dont own anything, only OC's. _

_Chapter 8_

**Sage's P.O.V**

Sunday came around quickly, it was saturday and the wedding was tomorrow. Holly got Uncle Eric to talk to the vicar and he agreed to wed me and Finn. Finn was so happy he spun me around when we found out on the Thursday, we only had 2 days to plan a wedding. We didn't mind that it wasn't going to be a big one because all that matters is that there is a bride and groom. I sit on the swing outside my Uncles house staring out into the village, I feel the sun hit my cheeks and the wind softly blows against me making my red hair dance in the soft breeze. I smile lightly at Holly, who is picking flowers with Bree while talking about magic, I see Tatia out of the corner off my eye and she is making her way over to me.

"Sage. I hear you're getting married." She states it. She knows it true you can see the gleam she has in her eyes. The brunette chuckles.

"Yes I am. This Sunday." I say back, I'm not afraid of her but I know that if we fight I can get into a lot of trouble with my 'Father' and Aunt.

"Yes, its a shame you cant keep him though, isn't it?" She stares at me and I get confused _what does she mean? _She catches on that I don't know what she is on about and continues. "Well he was so lonely last night" She pauses and I look away only to see Finn helping Niklaus and Elijah build Holly's house. "I thought it would be kind of me to entertain him." She smirks, and tears fill my eyes. _How could he do this to me? After everything he told me, was it a lie? Or a cruel joke? Look at him laughing with Nik and Elijah, was it a dare for their entertainment?_ I continue to question myself. He looks at me and gives a grin. I give him the dirtiest look I could muster.

"Well, he probably heard about your service Tatia. I mean you're the biggest slut around, are you not? You have bedded half the men in the village, is it a personal accomplishment?" I say sarcastically. I see Holly walking over after leaving the flowers and Bree is following behind her. I laugh in her face "Oh yes it must be I mean you cant find a man that wants you, so you have the ones looking for an easy time. Tatia's face turns bright red.

"Whats going on here?" Holly asks staring at Tatia the whole time. When we were younger her glare was so piercing that she could get the truth from you within minutes of it.

"None of your business whore. Go back to protecting the mistake, we wouldn't want it to be hurt now would we?" She stares at Holly's stomach, Holly looks at me and turns to Tatia.

"I have only ever slept with 1 man and he is to be child is not a mistake." I know she is lying and I know how much It hurts her to pretend William is the father, I know all she wants is Kol and she may never get him. I also know how much she hates it when people act like she made the worst Decision she made and I know it wasn't planned but that doesn't make it a bad idea. They were in love and if they were married would be a happy family. "Where as you on the other hand have slept with half the village, have you not?"

"You should ask Finn. Or maybe ask Kol." She knows she is getting to me and Holly. However, we are far too stubborn to just take it and she deserves a taste of her own medicine. I see Holly's face fall and she looks as if she is about to cry.

"God, you're such a bitch! I don't even know what your problem is. What has Holly done to you? What has Sage done? You're a liar and a whore, nobody will ever love you." We all look surprised at Bree's outburst. Her face is red and she is breathing heavily. But what surprises us the most is that she slaps Tatia right around the face and Tatia falls to the floor holding her cheek and trying not to cry in front of the youth villagers. She stands up and looks as if she is about to slap her back but she doesn't get chance, Bree walks off. Elijah looks just as surprised he stares at her and she doesn't make any eye contact with him as she walks past him and away from the scene. I don't know where she is going but I know Holly will.

"I don't have time for your sort of people" Tatia says as she walks off, I see her signal to Elijah telling him to follow her, but he looks away. _The bitch pushed him too far. She forgets that she just called his nephew a mistake. _I think to myself, Elijah is a family man and cant stand it when people slag off his family. I see Finn join him and I turn to Holly and see tears threatening to run down her face.

"C'mon, lets get you out of here. Don't let anybody see you cry." I whisper in her ear and I hold her my arms. I see Kol and the look on his face is heartbreaking. He looks as if he wants to hold her and never let go. Tears start to gather in his eyes but he blinks them back. People say only werewolves have mates but I think everybody does and I think Kol is Holly's, they connect and it is the sweetest thing ever. I take her away into the wood and as soon as we get in there she breaks and the tears flow. She falls to the ground and I hold her as she cries.

"I'm sorry. He said things about Finn and Im the one crying. How pathetic can I get?" She sniffles.

"Don't." I say in a harsh tone "Don't act like you were just sticking up for me, he said things about Kol as well" I see her eyes stare at the ground as I mention Kol. "Just because you have to marry William doesn't mean you and Kol have to forget one another. I mean its not wise to carry on with each other but if it will make you happy then... You have to think about the child now Holly, It needs you and it will rely on you and only you." I say my piece and I can feel tears in my eyes. My child needed me and I let it down. I'm a bad mother and Ill be a bad wife, my Father always told me that after I cried when he beat me. He said men liked women but would punish them when they did something wrong. That you deserve everything you get.

"Sage I was sticking up for you. Ok granted, what she said about sleeping with Kol got to me, but I don't think he did, he always swore to me that her flirting never attracted him to her. He said he always wanted me and I believed him. Finn loves you and he will never do that to you because even now Kol hasn't slept with Tatia and we're over. If he loves you, which he does, he will never do that to you." She says whilst hugging me. I giggle

"You're right I suppose." I smile against her neck, I'm glad I have such a good cousin that I can rely on and trust with everything. She didn't shun me like the rest of my family when I had my baby, every night before and after she would come around and help be bathe, brush my hair and we would talk for hours. She laughs and breaks me out of my trance.

"Nope. there is no 'Suppose' about it. I'm right and you aren't." We laugh and start to head back to town. Holly elbows me in the ribs and I look up as I walk straight into a hard chest, arms wrap around me.

"Sage, please, I can explain everything. she lied, I swear." Finn says in one breath and I look over at Holly who is pleading with me with her eyes. I nod

"Excuse me, Bree needs me." Holly makes her way to Ayanna's.

"Ok, lets talk."

0o0o0o

After a silent walk in to the middle of the forest by the lake that we always hang out at. It has a waterfall and it is perfect for swimming but for some reason today, I don't think that we are about to swim together and forget everything.

"Can you just say what you want to say because I'm sure Uncle Eric needs to know if this" I motion the both of us with my hands "Is still going ahead?" I ask him and he frowns and shakes his head.

"What? You think this is over because of some tavern wench and her lies? Sage, I love you, No matter what has happened and I swear to you I haven't even touched Tatia since we were 12." He smile at the memory and so do I.

When we were 12 Tatia had kissed Finn in front of my face just to hurt me. She was always a slut but that hurt me because I thought Finn had asked her to. We didn't speak for almost a year after and she knows how much things like that hurt me, how? Because we were best friends.

"I just assumed it was true. I mean what do I have to offer you Finn? I'm not a virgin Finn and I have had a child, even have the marks to prove it. I have bruises that cover my body and scars that will never leave. Nobody ever wan-" He kisses me.

"Never say that. I want you, flaws and all." I smile. "Oh, wait, you don't have any flaws." She slaps me on the arm playfully.

"Don't be cheesy, its unattractive in a man of your stamina." I lean in and kiss him. This time, with everything I have. It was amazing and I didn't regret it one bit.

**Finn's P.O.V**

After all the things Taia said. I thought I owed it to Sage to make it up to her so I decided to take her on a little date. We were right by the waterfall and I thought we both deserved some fun.

"How about a little swim?" I ask her and I see her giggle.

"Seriously? I don't have anything to swim in and neither do you." she points out.

"So. We are to be married soon, so why not swim together I mean I have seen it before." Thinking back to when I walked in on her in the bath. I did knock she just thought I was Holly and I thought she knew I was coming. Holly obviously was with Kol doing whatever it was they did. Kol liked to say they 'exercised' together. Anyway she asked me to make sure Gareth stayed away form her. What I saw was an angel.

"What? Are you suggesting what I think you are? Because that would go against all Mikaelson morals Im sure." She laughs. I strip and see her turn red. "Do you have to do that? Are you not tempting enough without stripping down in front of me?"

"Oh, c'mon love." I dive into the water and rise seconds later. "The water is just fine." I say swimming about a bit. "Ill even turn around." I offer and she nods. I turn and stare at the waterfall. I hear splashes and arms surround me.

"Well hello" She whispers in my ear causing me to shiver. I turn around and my arms go around her waist and hers attach themselves to my neck. I kiss her on the neck and she laughs wildly.

"I cant wait to marry you. I need you so much. You will carry my children here" I touch her stomach "and I will love every where" I stroke her hips and her shoulders. I kiss her more and she moans. "I will wait though because its honorable to you" She laughs.

"I am hardly honorable Mr Mikaelson." She laughs.

"Is that's so Miss Sayvon?" I ask, she practically is a Blake but her maiden name is Sayvon because her Aunts maiden name was that. She always wanted to be a Blake so she could fit in with Holly and her siblings. The rest of that night was perfect.

0o0o0o

Hey I hope you're enjoying it so far, the wedding is next so get your party hats out, aha! Thanks for those who are fanning and commenting, it means a lot! :)


	9. Chapter 9

_I dont own anything, only OC's_

_Picture of The wedding albums/y430/SPARKELS7797/A%20Thousand%20Years/SAGE FINNATY_ _

_Chapter 9_

**Finn's P.O.V**

Sunday came quickly. Me and Sage have been separated since last night after our swim, Holly says its tradition and I wanted to give Sage the whole experience, but there was one thing I kept thinking, will it hurt her? I mean us having sex? She had it once and it was against her will and I know she has never done it again. I decided there was only one person I could ask- Kol.

I found him throwing stones. "If that hits someone its going to bloody hurt and if Mother finds out you're going to be punished.2 I say he laughs

"You worry too much Brother." He is so care free now, I mean he was when he was with Holly but he never did anything that would worry her like when she found bruises on him she would cry. So he tried not to get them.

"Kol I need to ask you something." he huffs.

"Go on then, Id say I don't have all day but nowadays I do." I know he is thinking of Holly.

"I know the first time hurts, but" He interrupts me as usual.

"Brother only for a girl it hurts first time last time I checked, unless you're trying to tell me something?" He looks smug.

"No I know and no I'm not trying to tell you something like that. I want to know about the second time I mean you would know wouldn't you?"

"Do you really want to know about my sex life with Holly? Yes it stings a bit from what I remember her telling me but its not as bad as the first, but brother you have to remember Holly hasn't had a child" I see the regret in his eyes, she will soon and he wont get to see it. She wouldn't stop him but his stubbornness will. "So I don't know if that will make it more painful." He casually says "There you got what you wanted so you can leave."

"Ok, thank you. And I think that you should know that Holly is going to tell Ivy Blake the truth because Ivy caught her crying your name. How do I know this? Sage over heard." I think he a right to know. "I think that you have a right to see your child so try not to block her out because you will only see them around the village if you don't try and make it up with her."

"What do you think I am doing? " I shrug. _Sitting moping about_ I guess in my head. "I am trying to work out what to say to her. I have no idea. I love her and my child. My first child will never even call me Father. They will never get to sit on my shoulders and Holly will never have more of my children to keep them company. Would you like to know what worse?" He doesn't give me chance to reply. "I will never hold them, kiss them, tell them how much I love them. Ill never hold Holly and help her through her struggles. Ive lost everything." Tears roll down his face and for the first time in years I finally see Kol show an emotion that isn't full of fun, but full of regret and sadness. I pull him in to a hug.

"It will get easier" I soothe him. "Holly wont keep you from the child and we both know it." He laughs.

"The way I have been treating her it wouldn't surprise me." I shake my head.

"No she wont. Sage and I wont let her." He laughs again.

"She is stubborn. You wont change her mind." It my turn to laugh.

"Look who's talking!" We both laugh and once he has wiped his tear we walk back to our hut. It wont be mine soon it will be my siblings. I will have my own home, one that belonged to a villager who moved a couple of months ago. It was sweet enough for me and Sage, even enough for a couple of children. I smile at that thought. _Our children_.

We walk into our hut and my mother looks up and frowns when she sees my smile.

"Change your mind." She say and Its my turn to frown.

"No, you have no idea how much she means to me. You cant stop me mother." I spit at her. "You have only ever cared for yourself now its my turn to do what I like to do and I want to marry Sage and therefore I will." I say and walk in to my room. I'm the only son that doesn't share a room. Elijah and Nik share and so do Henrick and Kol. Rebekah obviously has her own room, although when she was younger she used to get in with Nik, he favourite brother.

I get changed in to my best clothes and headed back into the main room, where my father was waiting. He struck fear into he rest of my sibling but he will not change my mind on this. "Father" I nod at him.

"Finn." He stares "You'll cancel this now" But I laugh in his face and shake my head.

"No, you will not stop me." He pushes me against a wall.

"You will put this to a stop before one of you get hurt." He threatens me.

"NO!" I yell "Sage will be safe with me and she will carry my children, your grandchildren. Although that doesn't really matter to you does it? I heard what you did to Holly. You knew that the baby was Kol's yet you still tried to cause it harm. You hit Holly." Shock crossed his face. "Surprised? Father you did it right outside of my window, of course I knew. You ever lay a hand on me and ill... "I trail off.

"YOU'LL WHAT BOY?" he shouts and shake me "HIT ME? OH, YOU REALLY DON'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO DO ANY DAMAGE." I shove him on to the floor and stand over him with my sword.

"Oh, Father. You ever come near my family and Ill murder you." I walk out of the house. It upsets me that my family wont be there to support me because Mikael wont allow them now. I make my way in to the middle of the wood where we will be married. The vicar refused to wed us in the church so we settled for here, its a lovely place for a beautiful bride. I wonder what Sage is doing right now. Is she as nervous as I am? As happy as I am? Or is she still thinking about how imperfect she is? I see Gareth walk over and anger fills me.

Our wedding will take place under a bid tree. The one branch came down low and was wrapped in blue silk, there were a couple of wooden chairs and white flowers were standing at the altar. The bushes that surrounded were in bloom and were different shades of green. It looked amazing, Holly and Ivy really went all out and I will be eternally grateful.

"Boy, she doesn't have my blessing so she will be coming home with me." He thinks he has this right? He is so wrong.

"No she wont be. Ivy gave her permission and so did the vicar. Nobody expected, nor wanted, your blessing."

"Boy you will not marry her" But I don't care what he says any more. I push him into a tree and punch him in the face. My fist collides with his face and he hits his head against the tree before falling to the floor.

"You'll leave this weeding alone- No let me rephrase that you will leave Sage alone." I pull him up and he struggles out of my arms. I punch him again. "So what will you do?"

"Ill leave Sage alone." He grumbles.

"Good." And push him into the distance, he stumbles off.

Nothing else will go wrong Sage, I swear.

**Sage's P.O.V**

Holly had separated me and Finn after our date last night. At the moment she had me in the bath and was washing my hair in soap. She is talking but there is one thing im worries about.

"Hol?" She looks surprised that I interrupted her but nevertheless she nods. "Im scared."

"Scared of what Sage?" She asks with worried eyes "Finn wont hurt you, he isn't like the others. And if he does he can answer to me." We share a laugh.

"Holly, its not that well it is but..." She stares at me motioning me to continue. "I know im not a virgin but will it hurt the second time? And I've had a child will that cause more pain? Will I be any good to him? What if im bad?" All my worries come out in a hurried breath. She laughs at me and I scowl. "Its not funny Im serious."

"No youre not Serious, your Sage." I reach out and smack her whilst laughing. "It does hurt a little but now where as much as the first. I cant answer the baby one because if you haven't noticed I haven't had the baby yet." She smiles. "And as for the last ones. You'll learn, honest and if he loves you it will be amazing." She smiles and I can only assume that she is thinking of Kol.

"Thanks Holly, Im not sure what I would do without you."

"Don't worry about it." She smirks "Ill always be here for you." She laughs "Lets get you out before you start to look like a raisin." She has a way of making me feel better and I appreciate it so much.

"Ok, lets get this started." And she helps me out of the bath.

0o0o0o

A couple of hours later I was all done up and looked like a princess. I smiled to myself my hair was plated gently over the side of my shoulder and I had an ivory dress on because I wasn't allowed to wear white, that was only for maidens. Aunt Ivy walked into the room and gasped.

"Sage you look beautiful!" She exclaims. she kisses my forehead "Your mother would be so proud of you." I smile, I don't remember much about my mother but I remember her singing to me and she bought me a stuffed rabbit when I was 4 and I have never let it go. I hope Finn doesn't mind because its the only thing I have left of her and I refuse to let it go. Ivy reaches from behind her back and holds up a jeweled necklace. "Your mother wanted you to have this, call it something borrowed" I smile and touch it. "Come on turn around" She place it around my neck and I smile. I touched my neck "Dont you dare cry" She says and I laugh.

"Thank you." She hugs me.

"C'mon we cant be late for your wedding." Holly says walking in to the room wearing a Blue dress. We walk to the place where she will be married.

0o0o0o0o0o

When we arrive Holly gives the vicar the symbol and Finn stands up. I feel so nervous, my Father isnt walking me down the isle Uncle Eric agreed to do it.

We get closer and closer and soon I am standing next to Finn. The vicar is saying the vows but im lost in Finns eyes.

"I do" We both say.

"You may kiss the bride" And so he does and it was the greatest kiss ever!

The after part was amazing. me and Finn danced all night. But I soon get distracted when I see Holly walk after Kol. "I need to go." I turn to walk off but Finn grabs my hand.

"No let them talk it off. It will do them both good." I admit it will and we carry on dancing.

**Holly's P.O.V**

Kol had asked to talk to me and it was a big surprise, so i decided to follow him and try to sort this mess out.

"Um I wanted to congratulate you." He says and I stare at him. I start laughing. "What do I have something on my face?" He asks seriously.

"Kol, we both know that you're not happy about this, so why pretend?" I ask.

"Because it's what you wan-"

"Don't you dare! Don't even think for a minute this is what I want. I hate this, all I wanted was yo-"

"Yes yes yes, I've heard this a thousand time, "I want you" "I love you""I hate William"" He mimics in my voice. "Well did you ever consider that maybe this is what I want? Because it bloody well isn't." He breathes out deeply and I sigh.

"So what are we going to do? Are you going to blame me for every bad thing still? Or are you actually going to grow up and take a little bit of responsibility?" I ask sarcastically with a smile. A smile he doesn't return.

"Me grow up? Look at you you're acting like this is a game!"

"How am I acting like it's a game? I am trying to make sure my child has a Father but apparently that same someone doesn't want to risk being caught by Mikael. I am coping and trying to work out how all of this has happened. You just don't care. I mean did you ever care? About me? Or was it always about you?" I ask and I can feel tears stinging my eyes. "Did you shag Tatia whilst pretending to love me? I bet you enjoyed making a fool out of me." The tears are streaming down my face because I fear the answers.

"Of course I bloody care about you! I wouldn't have let you live if I didn't care and how can you even question my loyalty to you? You know that Tatia always tries to ruin a good thing, well this is her doing that! Look at us we never fought and now we do maybe its a good thing you're marrying William, at least that child wont hear it Mother and Father arguing like cat and dog!" He yells in my face the last part, but then he does something I never expected. He reaches over and kisses me. "I love you so much." He tells me softly.

"Then why are you letting me go?" I ask as I rub my face against his neck.

"Because its right by you. You deserve to have your family behind you in everything you do and I can't ruin that." He explains. I reach over to kiss him once more but he moves before I can, I watch as he walks off into the night without another word. I put in a brave face and walk back to Sage's wedding.

I refuse to cry.

**Elijah's P.O.V**

After Holly returned to the wedding I could tell that her and Kol had just argued and it had not ended well. She kept the smile on her face but you can notice it in her eyes they were different compared to false smile on her lips. Sage and Finn danced all night and before soon returned to their marital home where we all know what they would be getting up to. I spied Bree sitting on a chair playing with the candles, she looked annoyed and I decided I should talk to her.

"Hello" I smile at her trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you want Elijah?" She always assumes I want something from her.

"Nothing. I just came to say that I think Tatia deserved that slap." She laughs.

"Oh, I'm surprised I didn't get a 'Bree that was way out of order Tatia didn't do a thing wrong." She mimics my voice and we laugh together.

"She did say some pretty horrible things about my nephew or niece. She shouldn't have said those things and I hate that she plays me and Niklaus against each other. He is my brother and I don't want to fight with him about a stupid girl, but I think it will come to an end because I have my eye on another girl. I smile as her cheeks go red.

"Well, I wish you luck with this other girl."

"Yes well I hope she can forgive me." And with that I walk off.

**Sage's P.O.V**

Me and Finn went back to our new home and I was a little nervous.

"Do you want anything? I can get some water if you want me to?" Finn asks, Its nice to know im not the only nervous one.

"No I'm fine honestly." I say

"I-I-yo-ho-"He stumbles over his words and I laugh.

"Finn relax, I'm nervous too. We can do this together." I say and I reach up and kiss him. He gently holds my waist and moves his kisses down to my neck, I moan and he caress my hips and nibbles on my neck. I rub his chest and its his turn to moan. We walk backward until be reach the bed and we fall back onto it. Me and Finn continue to play our little game for the rest of the night. Holly was right but afterwards it was amazing!

0o0o0


	10. Chapter 10

_I dont own anything, only OC's_

_Picture of Holly's wedding dress on profile._

_chapter 10_

**(5 Months later)**

**Holly's P.O.V**

Im getting married tomorrow and I hate it. I'm 8 and a bit months pregnant, I can feel them kick now and the morning sickness has gone, thank god because that was the worst thing ever. Bree used to make me some herbs to put in my tea to minimize it but it didn't really help. I saw Kol every so often but it wasn't the same, he would just look at me and our baby and look away. I noticed he was building something but I could never work out what.

Today Elijah and Nik are showing me the house that I am to move into tomorrow night. I hope it how I wanted it, they both knock on my door and smile.

"Well you've certainly grown over night." Nik smirks and I smack him.

"Its not funny. I cant fit in anything and my wedding dress is being altered for the fourth time and all I want to do is cry, I cant see my toes and my back constantly hurts" I stop because they're laughing "And now you pair are laughing at me." They continue "Stop! Its not funny" But I cant help the smile that spread across my face when I whine like that, I remind myself of Cate.

"Holly, do you want you want to see the hut or not?" Nik says with his dimple smile.

"Yes, movie it now" I say as I push them out of my family home. We slowly walk over to the hut and Elijah calls Henrick over.

"Henrick, take Holly's hand and make sure she doesn't peek from behind this blindfold. Do you think you can handle that?" Henrick laughs and nods. I feel a piece of black material go around my eyes and someone tie it at the back, I feel Henrick grab my hand and we make our way forwards into the house, "Ok Henrick, take off the blind fold." He does as they ask and I gasp.

I am standing in a room that has a couple of comfy seats and books. It has 3 doors leading away from the lounge, I open the one door and walk into one and what I see has me in tears of joy. A baby's room. In the corner there is a crib and it has decorations coating the top is an oak wood and it soft to the touch. Opposite the crib was a changing table with flowers on it, and then next to that in the corner was a rocking chair with a pink cushion on it, someone obviously thought the baby was a girl, all around the room toys were scattered around the room and blankets were piled up in the crib, a baby pink and yellow. Elijah handed me a note.

_Holly, I cant be there to look after our child fully but I thought I would feel better if they had a little bit of me constantly with them even if they don't know it. I think the baby is a girl, how? The glow in your cheeks and the way you glow. I made this for you. Ill always love you. -Kol_

Its hard to know that we cant be together when he does things like this.

"Can you give me a minute?" I ask Nik, Henrick and Elijah, they silently leave the room. I stare and walk around, I touch every piece of the room and spot a knife, I pick it up. I walk over to the crib and kneel by the side of it where there is a small gap to the wall and there, there is where I write _H 3 k="" em=""and H+K=..._

I leave the space beyond the = free because I don't know what I will call my child yet, but I know that William is not having a say in the matter.

"Holly? Are you ok?" I hear Elijah say. I walk out of the room and nod, we continue the walk around and we enter the bedroom and I regret it immediately because I know I'm going to have to lay with William tomorrow. I begin to cry and Nik pulls me into a hug.

"Hush, you will be fine, I promise. We will hurt him if he lays one hand on you." I giggle.

"Thanks, I don't know what id do without you lot." I smile and they lead me away from the hut. I see Kol and I smile, he does nothing in return. All I want to do is hit him and for him to hold me whilst I cry and tell him how much I lover him. However, that wont happen now, or ever, for that matter its all ruined. I feel like it is all my fault though.

"Holly" I spin around and see Sage standing there. Her and Finn have been married for 4 months now and they are deeply in love, Sage still comes around when Finn goes hunting. He doesnt like to leave her alone especially when Gareth has been lurking around lately. My mother makes us help out with Robb and Cate so when we have children we will be prepared, Cate likes talking to my belly she thinks it will be a girl and she is so excited about being an Aunt.

"Whats wrong Sage?" I ask

"Nothing but you have been crying, why?" She then notices Kol across the village "Oh, I see you found out what he was building in his spare time." She hugs me "Holly, it will get easier."

"HOLLY" I hear my mother yell and Sage takes my hand as we make our way over to her. "Lets try on that wedding dress, hopefully my little grandchild wont grow over night." She laughs. well Im glad one of us find this funny.

"She takes me into the house and kicks my Father out and makes him take Robb with him. Cate looks smug at her twin because she is aloud to stay and he isn't, Aria gives Toby the same look but the difference is they're not twins.

I try and slip away but Sage grabs me and pushes me into my room. I slip on the wedding dress and today it is a perfect fit, I feel sick not with nerves but with disgust because I dreamt about this day but with a different groom. I rub my stomach and feel my baby kick, it makes me smile knowing I will always have a piece of Kol. I walk out of the room and spin.

"Beautiful" My mother says with a watery smile and Sage tells me the same thing.

"Pwincess Holly. Holly the pwincess" Cate shouts as her angelic laugh fills the room and soon we are all in laughter.

"William is coming." My father yells from outside.

"Hurry out of the dress." My mother yells at me. Me and Sage hurry into my room and quickly get me out of the dress and into my normal clothes. We enter the lounge and William is standing there.

"Not getting cold feet?" I shake my head knowing that if I said anything the truth would come out. He smiles "Good because I would hate to lose such a radiant bride." I smile and my mother hugs my father whispering about how they were like this once. I wanted to shout out how much I didn't want this but although my Father was lenient he was strict as well, he could scare me sometimes and Id never go against him. "Ill be going I only came to make sure the blushing bride is still, well, blushing." And with that cheesy note he walks off.

That night I take a bath and leave my hair to dry naturally. I think of names for the baby and I have one for a girl and one for a boy, I prefer the girl one so I hope it is a little girl.

Bree comes to stay the night so in the morning she can help me get ready, Im grateful for that because I need to keep it together. I decide to confront her about something.

"Do you like Elijah?" I ask her and her face turns red.

"Yes, he is a good friend." And I can tell she knows that's not what I meant.

"No, I'm talking about like like" her face gets redder. "Oh my god, you do! What are you doing here, go flirt work some of your magic into him."

"HOL!" She yells mortified. "I cant its the middle of the night"

"Fine but tomorrow you're going to dance and part and smile and kiss and whatever else with him" I think "Ok no further than kissing unless you want to look like this." And I motion towards myself. I cant wait to get them out.

"I wonder when Sage will have a baby." She mumbles to me.

"I don't know I think she is put of after last time, although I don't think she would oppose to the idea, I think they are happy where they are." I say truthfully. I think after what happened Sage is a bit of a touchy subject with baby, I knew she would always be there for me but when the baby first kicked I told Bree because I didn't want to hurt Sage.

"Holly" We hear a small voice whisper.

"What Cate? You should be asleep you have a big day tomorrow." I say softly while I kneel down in front of her.

"But I 'ad a bad dream and wanted talk to you." I pull her into my arms.

"Your dreams cant hurt you Cate." I say softly.

"I know but I was scared. Mama and Papa are having fun together I can 'ear Mama laufin" She speaks tiredly. Its gross to know that my parents still do that I mean my Father is getting older and is always talking about how he cant wait to have Mother to himself so you would think that he would at least try to wait until his children have left the house. I hear Bree giggle and say something along the lines of "Yeah I'm sure they're enjoying themselves" I throw I cushion in her direction.

"Do you want to talk about this dream then Cate?" But she doesn't reply she shakes her head half asleep and is curled up next to me. I decide to blow out the candles and say good night to Bree. As I said to Cate we have a busy day tomorrow and some how I have to get through it without Kol.

**Kol's P.O.V**

I was happy when I saw Holly reading the note, her eyes filled with tears but the smile that spread across her face told me that it was from happiness and joy. For 4 months I have been working on that furniture and the look on her face was totally worth it. I think the baby is a girl and I think she thinks that its a boy, It hurts me to see her carrying my child every day and not being able to say a word to her, but what hurt more was the fact that she is getting married tomorrow to another man.

William disgust me so much. Who does he think he is? He walks in get my treasure and my gem and still that isn't enough for him, he wants Tatia and from what I hear it wont be long until the Truth comes out. Ive notice Tatia being sick a lot, eating foods she didn't normally and she is always looking tired, I wouldn't have noticed before but after watching Holly I have picked up on the things pregnant women do and I would say this is something they would do.

"Kol?" I hear Elijah ask.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" I shout at him

"You're loosing it already and she is not even married yet. What will you become when she is?" He asks

"Fuck off Elijah, I only need wine." I say as I continue drinking.

"All of this will end one way or another but which will it be" he says whilst he walks off into the darkness

"I don't fuckin' care, she doesn't so why should I?" I ask myself and soon Im in a darkness that is anything but peaceful.

**William's P.O.V**

I met up with Tatia after I went to Holly's, It was early hours of Sunday morning and I was to be married in a couple of hours. Tatia was sat under a tree with her head in her hands. I ran up to her and took her in my arms. "Tia? Whats wrong?" I ask.

"Will I don't want you to hate me but there is something you need to know." I'm scared of what it is. I nod my head to tell her that I want to know and she takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." I feel my face drop. "You're the father."

It takes a moment to register and I cant help but frown a bit. "Wait, as in a baby." She glares at me

"Of course a baby what else? A pig? A dog? You know this cant happen! I will be as bad as that whore you're marrying. I wont be like Kol, I wont be your dirty little secret like he is hers, I refuse. We need to be marries so get rid of the little whore before I do because we both know that if I do it, Ill make it hurt." She threatens.

I didn't mean for my Tia to get pregnant, I do love her but we couldn't be together. I mean she is the town slut but we are constantly together so it wouldn't surprise me if it is mine. Oh no, what will my father say? Holly will have no problem using this as her way of getting rid of me and Tatia will have no problem telling everybody. What have I done? Its too late to question myself the wedding starts in 10 minutes, Ive been out here hours.

0o0o0o


	11. Chapter 11

_I dont own anything, only OC's_

_Picture of the wedding on profile_

_Chapter 11_

**Holly's P.O.V**

I was eating fruit, well I was been forced by my mother and Sage to eat fruit, I didn't want to eat because I was dreading the wedding so much, but they reminded me it wasn't just me that needed feeding and if they weren't watching they got Cate to. My father had gone into town with Robb and Toby to help William, my Father would be back soon to walk me down the aisle but he needed to drop Robb and Toby off. Cate would be leaving with my Mother soon and Sage and Bree will be leaving with my Father and I. Every time I think of weddings I think of Kol and it make me sad to know that we are never going to get the opportunity to live a life together.

"I'm going o-" I start.

"Nowhere." Sage says with a smile. "You're are not leaving, its your wedding. Relax and tell me what you need and Ill go and get it." When my mother leaves the room I turn.

"Can you bring me Kol?" I ask seriously

"Holly, you kno-" I cut her off.

"Exactly you cant, so leave me be." I didn't mean to snap but I was fed up of people telling me to be Happy about nothing. All I want is my brown haired boy and I'm getting a blonde. Great. I walk into my room.

"Holly let me help you into your dress." My mother says and I gladly accept. "You will learn to love William, trust me." She smiles. "The baby will have a good father, whether its the right one or not." I give her a puzzled look. "What? I know that the child isn't Williams, I have my suspicions, but none are William." I look scared. "Your secret is safe." I smile and hug her in my dress.

"Thank you Mama." I kiss her head and hold on to her for dear life.

"My angel, you will be fine." She leaves me to think. Does she know who is the baby of my child? Will the truth come out? My heart beats in my chest quickly.

**William's P.O.V**

I returned home after seeing Tia, I still cant believe she is carrying my child. My father noticed that I was gone and had no issue confronting me.

"Where have you been?" He asks "Remember you will have a wife tonight and they don't like it when you walk in at all hours."

"I know father, there was an issue I had to resolve."

"Not with that Tatia girl I hope" He had got me and he knows it "If she has your child take it, keep it as your own Its what the little Blake tramp owes you anyway" He says, he has no respect for anyone after my mother died.

0O0O

A few hours after our conversation I take Toby and Robb, Holly's brothers, to the church. I don't know how Eric managed to clear it with the vicar but he did. She was even aloud to wear white like a maiden, that angered me because people think she is in the right and she isn't and it out of order, everyone pays for their mistakes apart form the Blake daughter.

We wait for Holly and when she turns up I feel my heart bang against my chest and I find myself wishing it was Tatia, this was a marriage of convenience and she knew it ore than I did. The Mikaelsons showing up was a big surprise, nobody expected it, I wonder if they only came to rub Holly's face in it? Or did they come to watch me make mistakes? Holly wanted Kol and I wanted Tia so why couldn't we just do that? I see Kol try to watch out for Holly, what an idiot. Its too late to make it up to her. Me and Holly hardly knew each other we weren't even friends and we were so proper with each other it was ridiculous. I want my Tia. Was this how Kol felt when he saw me with Holly?

**Holly's P.O.V**

A few hours later my Father knocks on the door.

"Holly, Its time." he tells me and I feel sick to my stomach.

"Im coming" I yell. I reach the door and I pull it open to see my father standing there smiling at me.

"My little girl is all grown up." He sees the tears in my eyes. "Oh c'mon don't cry, if your mother finds out you've been crying she will have me for dinner." He wipes my cheeks "Lets go sweetie, its your big day." He hugs me and I put my arm through his and we walk to Sage and Bree. "Ready girls?" My Father asks, the nod and we all leave.

When we get to the venue my heart stops when I see the Mikaelsons sat there, I mean me, Nik, Elijah and Rebekah have always been friends but I didn't think Mikael, Esther or... Kol would show up. I thought he hated me, or was this him rubbing it in? I stare at him whilst Bree and Sage walk down the aisle sprinkling white rose petals as they go and soon its my turn to walk down the aisle, but I cant take my eyes on Kol. We maintain eye contact all the way through the ceremony, it was only when my father taps my shoulder and says my name do I realise that its my turn to say 'I do', but I don't say a word, I just stand there and stare open mouthed. People start to talk and chuckle but I don't say a word.

"Holly?" My father shakes me. "Holly, are you alright? Are you in pain?" He asks but I can only nod.

"I'm sorry, I cant do this!" I say as I run, well waddle, down the aisle.

"Wait!" A voice yells. My face immediately light up, it the voice I have dreamt about for months, the voice I haven't heard in months, the voice I need. I turn around to look at the owner of his voice. His brown hair shimmer in the sun and his eyes are full of love.

"Holly" My father grabs my arm as Mikael grabs Kol. "Leave him, go and take William as your husband" I shake my head and whimper "Don't bother coming home if you do this girl."

"I'm sorry Father, but I cant marry you Will." My father roughly pushes me and I hear my mother yell at him.

"Don't you even think about touching her Eric. You hurt her and you just wait." She tells.

"Ivy she need-"

"Needs yes but not wants. I'm not forcing her into a thing, Eric." She tells him

"NO." He grabs me and pushes me in the direction of William, but neither of us noticed that Kol had gotten out of Mikael's grip, he caught me before I fell.

"Are you ok?" He whispers into my hair. I nod.

"I am now." I smile and his the hand that is holding mine, he help me stand.

"Pushing a pregnant women? That's a new low even for you Eric." Kol spits at my Father.

"She wont marry you, its either William or homeless." He stares at me with his final ultimatum. I shake my head

"Papa no, please. I don't want this." I plead with him but he just shakes his head. "Father please." I break down in tears.

"Aria, take Cate and Robb home, they don't need to see this." She nods and takes both of their hands and walks she mouths that she loves me and I hear her tell Cate that Ill be home soon. My father laughs at that.

"Please Eric, leave her be." My mother tries to help me out. Kol sees the anger in his eyes and puts me behind him and I actually hide from my Father for the first time ever. "ERIC!" My mother yells again.

"No Ivy, she wont do this. I tried to act like that" Pointing at my baby "wasn't a mistake. It obviously was she is just a out of hand, She went out and shagged some boy like a common slag!" Tears stream down my face and I grip onto Kol.

"It wasn't a random boy" Im scared of what Kol will say next "It was me. That baby is mine and I don't care who knows." I hear the gasps of villagers, my Father looks surprised but my mother doesn't.

"Ill kill you boy!" My Father yells but he stops when he sees me flinch. "You will come home and collect your things. Then in the morning I want you to leave and explain to Cate and Robb why they will only have Aria as a sister." And with that he casually walks off. My mother stays to make sure im ok.

"Marry me." Kol states

"What?" I breath out

"You and me marry each other. We cant waste such a beautiful wedding can we?" I jump into his arms.

"Wait." I walk back to the alter. "William, I am sorry. But I don't love you, you're a really sweet boy and you deserve the girl." I say and he smiles.

"Good luck Holly Blake." I smile and whisper a thank you.

"I will not marry you" The vicar says and Mikael backs him.

"Do it." Esther says with my mother nodding her head behind. "They need to do right by this child, do it." The vicar nods.

Me and Kol make our way to our positions, him waiting at the front. me at the top of the aisle with Sage and Bree in front of me. They walk first and then me and when I get down there, I forget everything. it was just him and me, that's all that mattered. We took our vows and kissed ourselves into bliss.

"I hate to tell you but we don't have a home." He snickers at me.

"Oh, did you forget the one your brothers built?" I ask him

"That is Williams."

"No, its mine. I designed it and you built the furniture" He goes to deny it. "Don't deny it I know you did Elijah and Nik told me. C'mon I think we need a night together. I have something to show you anyway." We walk through the village hand in hand and ignore the looks, we walk into our hut and I take him straight to our baby's room and show him what I wrote.

We walk in and I kneel down, he smiles. "I think its a girl." He says whilst he crawls over to me. I am sat on the rocking chair rubbing my belly, Kol lifts off my dress and places open mouthed kisses on my belly and up my chest. I moan as he moves up to my neck and suckles on that special spot, he moves once again down to my breast, which are sensitive due to being pregnant, he the places his forehead on mine and kisses my lips. "I love you" He whispers

He picks me up and I squeal and giggle, until he silents me with a kiss. We continue all the way into the bedroom, where we fall back onto the bed and his hands run over my thighs. He strokes me in my most sensitive spots, soon his hands move up to my hips and further up as I undress him. We start doing everything we are used to and at that moment, I couldnt care about a single thing.

0o0o0o


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own anything, only OC's!_

_Holly and Kol's home on profile_

_Chapter 12_

**Holly's P.O.V**

It was the morning after and I woke up to Kol's soft snore in my ear, everything was perfect until I remembered I have to go home and collect my things and explain to Cate and Robb why they wont see me as much any more. Kols arms encircled me and pulled me tighter to him.

"Stop thinking" He murmurs into my ear.

"Some of us have brains unlike you." He laughs

"Oh really? Well Ill have to punish you." He starts tickling me and kissing me, we get caught in the moment until the baby decides it hungry. My belly rumbles and the baby kicks furiously, Kol laughs.

"Ugh, lets get you some food." He coos to my belly, he flashes me a smile and kisses me again.

"That sounds like a plan to me" I say as I try and get out of bed. Kol laughs at me and comes to my side of the bed. "Don't laugh, its your fault I cant even get out if bed by myself." I groan. He picks up my hands while I move to the edge of the bed.

"Ready?" He asks with a gleam in his eyes. I nod and take a breath, he pulls on my hands and I feel myself lift off the bed. "You ok?" Another giggle follows his question.

"Yes, now come on! I thought we were getting food." I slap his arm gently. I start to giggle when he chases me through the door, he catches me around the waist and kisses the back of my neck. "Kol, we need to eat." I remind him and he huffs.

"Fine, but you're all mine after." He says with a wink. I reach up to get the fruits and hear him say "I can do that, sit down." And for some reason it annoys me.

"Im not going to break! Believe it or not I have lasted 8 months without you, so I think I can cut some fruit up." I yell at him and he frowns and sits down.

"Fine." He folds his arms and looks away out of the kitchen window, I start to cut the fruit with my back towards him because I don't want him to see how upset I was.

"Kol, look I'm sorry. I'm tired, I ache and I constantly feel different emotions and I look like a wha-"

"I said it was fine." I can tell he is annoyed though. "You don't look like a whale either and I understand, but you need to realise that I was only trying to help and its not my fault that I wasn't there. I am sorry though and I will be there for you from here on out, I promise Love." he stands behind me as I cut the fruit and kisses my neck. I feel a stray tear tumble down my cheek. "Hey hey hey, don't cry." He gathers me in his arms and kisses the tear away.

"I'm sorry, I cant help it they just... fall" We both laugh at my stupidity.

"Look we only have a couple of weeks left and then you can stop all of this... Emotion." I burst out laughing

"You don't have emotion that's your problem." He tickles me and I squeal.

"I only have room for one." I give him and questionable look. "Love." He says with a kiss.

"Oh no, Mr Cheese is back" I laugh and slap him playfully.

**Kol's P.O.V**

I walked out of our home and saw my Father, I thought fear would fill my body but instead I didn't care. I woke up next to Holly this morning and It was a dream come true, we were finally living the way we wanted, we had breakfast and enjoyed each others company. I heard Nik laugh behind me as Father looked furious.

"Brother, I take it you had a good night." It was more of a statement than a question.

"For your information I did." He smiles "I don't think there will be many of those nights left though." I ponder for a moment. "Anyway, what did Mikael have to say."

"Oh mate, I wouldn't want to know if I was you. Don't take any notice he is in a foul mood, it was even worse when Finn told him that he wasn't going on the hunt he was staying with Sage." That confused me, why was Finn going he normally does?

"Great something evil this way comes." I hear Bree whisper to me and I see Mikael stomping over to me. _Great. _I snidely comment.

"Father" I nod my head

"You have some explaining to do boy." He grabs me and Nik and pushes us in the direction of my old home. "I knew there was something dodgy going on when I walked in on you to in that barn, Then she was pregnant and you wallowed in self pity. I asked her and she denied it, not even a smack could get it out of her, and now I find out that you were fucking the stupid whore the whole time." I bite my tongue and my face goes red in anger. "Tell me, boy was she a good fuck" I punch him to the floor.

"NEVER, EVER talk about her like that again! You have no fucking right." I yell in his face, my anger pouring out of me as I kick him. "And if I find out you have EVER laid another hand on her, you will wish I killed you." I spit at him and with a final kick I leave him to bleed in the woods with Nik following behind me.

"You do realise he will make you pay for that." He says but at this moment I could not care he hurt Holly and could've even harmed the baby. He has no right, he was never a Father to us. He was the main character in our nightmares, my mother acted like she saw the good in him but I doubt she did.

"I don't care Nik." And with that I walk off.

**Holly's P.O.V**

I'm sitting eatinglike I seem to be doing a lot of lately and I remember I have to go and get my things from my home. I walk over to the door and leave the house, I take my time walking down the path taking in all the plants and the scents of them. I smile knowing that the gardening is on Henrick and 'Bekah because they love using their magic to grow things, its good practice for them. The hut is on the other side of the village so I decide to take my time because its such a lovely day. I'm walking down by Ayanna's and see Mikael stomp out of the woods looking like someone just beat him up, I don't question it because, to be honest, I don't care. Someone needs to teach him a lesson and I will thank whoever that is. Nik walks over to me.

"With a glow like that I'm guessing you had a good time last night." He smiles when I blush a bright red. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed each other." I turn redder. "Kol really loves you."

"I love him too, you know?" I ask, I have a feeling that this is leading to something. "Nik what are you getting at?"

"Kol may have did something" I get worried as soon as its said.

"What? Is he ok? Where is he? Is he hurt?" I yell out immediately.

"No his fi- well he wont be if Mikael finds him." He pauses and I make him expand. "I don't want to stress you out." I give him a glare. "Ok, ok, he beat up Mikael for hurting you."

"What? I didn't even tell him about that." I try and desperately work out how he could of found out.

"Mikael did, when he was saying... somethings" I can tell it was bad by the way he didn't tell me. "Go and collect your things, Ill come with you." He puts my arm through his and leads me back to my family home. The closer we get the sicker I feel, I can feel the tension from here and we're not even that close. Elijah comes running over to us.

"Holly, Kol wanted me to tell you that we're going hunting now and that he will be back tomorrow night." Im confused.

"Why didnt he come himself?" I ask.

"Because he is getting ready to leave now, he said he loves you and to look after the little one whilst he's gone." I smile at that part "And also not to get into any trouble." A laugh escapes my lips.

"Ok fine tell him that I said I loved him and that I wish him luck on this hunt." Elijah nods and I wave as he walks off.

"Well if you like I can stay at yours if you do not want to be alone." Nik offers.

"Nik its fine, honest. Sage will stay like she always does." I smile at the thought of me and Sage getting to spend a bit of time together.

"Finn is staying behind though, so she wont stay with you." He tries reasoning with me. I shake my head.

"Nik look" I point over to where Kol, Finn, Elijah and some other town boys are leaving the village. "Finn decided to go, so Sage will stay with me."

"What if Gareth comes in the night? What will you both do?" He asks

"I will scream for you." I laugh "And anyway Im sure he wouldn't come knowing that he would be punished if he did." We walk to my home and I knock on the door. It feels foreign for me, Ive never knocked on the door apart from when me and Aria would play games as a child.

"What?" My Father says as he opens the door. He looks awful, he has red rings around his eyes and he has not washed or shaved this morning, I can smell the wine coming from him. "Oh, you know where your room is, I want it clean and all of your filth gone." He notices Nik "Got yourself another Mikaelson boy to play around with? Hmm maybe the town was right maybe my daughter is a little whore." He steps out of the way to allow us entry.

"Watch it now Blake. Wouldn't want Toby to be the man of the house would we?" Nik asks with a cold tone. I look at the floor and walk to my room with Nik following behind me, I see Aria and she shuts the door on my face. That hurts.

"Mother." I see her trotting around my room, When I call her name she looks up and I gasp. "What happened to your face?" I ask as I see the big purplish mark on her cheek, she has tears in her eyes.

"My sweet Holly." She gasps out as she hold my face in her cold hands, I hold her elbows as if I was trying to balance her. "Nothing has happened, just promise me you are being treated well." I nod "Good that's all I ask." She pauses "I remember when you came into this world, you were all red and screaming." She laughs "The only difference is that you got beautiful as you grew. I remember seeing the Holly growing outside of my window when I was feeding you, your father was hunting, and thinking 'My sweet baby girl, my sweet Holly' And I vowed that no matter what your Father said Holly will be your name. I kept it and I never regret it." I can feel tears stream down my face along with hers.

"Oh mother." She pulls me into a hug.

"Hush my child, you have gotten yourself into a fine mess, but are you happy with the boy?"

"I love him, more than anything Mother. he treats me like a Princess and he Will be a better Father than William will ever be." She nods.

"Keep him then. I want happiness for my children, its all I ever wanted and if I die, I can rest in peace knowing that my eldest was at her happiest." She says wiping away my tears.

"If Father has done this to you the-"

"Your Father hasn't touched me, I swear that." I look curious. "In your 18 years has your Father ever lifted a hand to me?" I shake my head "He wont start now, not when he know my past." Everyone knew my mothers past.

The Sayvons were cruel people and used to beat the girls. When my grandmother had my mother she was killed because she had served her purpose, she left 2 children to my grandfather. My Grandfather was a cruel man and was planning on making my mother have more heirs for him, my Grandfather beat her so badly one day after seeing her talk to my father, he called her a slut and tried to drown her and my mother wished for death because it would be kinder. When my mother turned 16 my Grandfather was planning on marrying her but when my father found out he wen and offered money in exchange for my mother, my Grandfather refused and tried to beat my mother in front of him. Uncle Gareth came out with Sage's mother and made her watch as he helped beat my mother. My Father drove his sword through my Grandfathers heart and was going to do the same to Gareth but Sage's mother begged him not to because she was having a baby. Everyone was shocked, My mother and Father married that night and he promised never to harm her or her children like her family did. He kept that promise.

It clicked who hurt her like that. "Gareth did this?" She nods and looks away. "Why? Has father seen it?"

"He did it because I'm an interfering bitch." She laughs a little. "Protecting my daughter and my niece is a crime now, so I was punished." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "I don't know whether to tell your Father, I mean he hasn't said 3 words to me since yesterday and he is probably still drunk."

"Father will want to hear about this, he will care and he will put Gareth back in his place. Please mother tell him, or I will." She shakes her head.

"Child stop worrying its bad for the babe. I will tell your father just not today." I smile "Ive packed most of your things and don't worry about cleaning the room, I will do it ok?" I nod

"Thank you." She laughs

"One thing though." I smirk "Let me see my Grandchild."

"All the time, I promise." And with a final smile and a wave she shuts the door on me and Nik. We stand in silence for a couple of minutes. He starts putting my things into the wheelbarrow, I frown knowing that anything I leave behind will be gone. I can only assume that this room will go to either Toby or Robb, It would've been Aria's if she hadn't have moved into Sage's room. At the moment only Aria and Cate have their own room and I reckon Toby will make Robb move, my funny brothers. After everything is packed, Nik tells me he is taking it to my new home and I nod "Ill be right behind you." I say. I sit on my bed for a final time.

"Holly?" My youngest sister voice fills my ears. "Mama say you're no stayin' 'ere anymore, why?"

I smile at her struggles to say some words. "Come here Cate" She walks over to me and climbs up on the bed besides me. "Im married now" She whimpers "But don't worry, Kol will take good care of me and we will still see each other if that's what you want." She nods eagerly.

"What 'bout William?"

"William isn't my husband and he isn't my baby's Papa."

"Kol is?"

"Yeah Cate, Kol is the Papa, do you like him."

"Papa never let me talk to him, he a good man?"

"Of course he is a good man Cate, would I settle for anything else?" She shakes her head.

"Will I no be a Aunt anymore?" She looks sad

"Cate, you will be an Aunt, Papa might not like it but if you want to see the baby then you can." She smiles and nods.

"Cate bed." I hear Aria snap at her.

"No, I speak with Holly. Go away Awia." She yells folding her arms, stomping her feet and pouting, it was adorable.

"No! Mother said bed or ill get Father." I cannot believe my own sister just threatened Cate with our Father.

"Aria, what will father do? Don't threaten her, pick her up and take her to her room." I instruct her and Aria looks conflicted but follows them. She lifts up Cate and takes her out of the room.

"Oi!" I smirk

"Oi yourself Toby"

"So, your married now" I laugh

"Yes and if you say one thing about the size of me, I will pummel you with a stone." I laugh

"Oh, you're ever so feisty sister. Perfect for a Mikaelson."

"I am a Mikaelson now Toby." His smile falls.

"Never forget us?" He asks

"Never, you'll always be my annoying siblings." I pull him into a hug and squeeze him as hard as I can.

"Good, Ill miss you." I hug him a little harder "Ill always be here for you, never forget that." He tells me

"Ill always be here for you as well but Ill miss you more."I tell him

"Nope, Ill miss you more." We start arguing

"Yes"

"No"

"SHE'LL MISS ME MORE!" A small voice yells and we look over to see Robb staring at us

"Of course ill miss you." I say as Toby picks him up. I kiss his cheek. "Visit me and the baby?" He nods.

"Night Holly." They chime as they leave my room

"Night Robb, Night Toby" I say.

"Tell me was he worth it?" Aria asks.

"Aria, I'm not going to apologize for being happy. I never meant to leave you like this, you can come and visit whenever you like, I promise." I compromise with her.

"Whatever, Holly." Before I can reply she walks off leaving me to feel awful.

I leave the house after my mother gives me a kiss on the head. Im walking through the darkened village when I hear someone behind me.

"Aww, little Holly out for a walk." Great just who I wanted to talk to.

"Tatia, what do you want?" I ask her

"What you have." I give her a confused look "A baby daddy that loves you, family who want you and a house you can live in." I glared at her. "Bree, the little witchy bitch, stole Elijah and Nik is off crushing on another girl. William was supposed to marry you and you said no, he doesn't want me."

"Tatia, this isn't my fault." I say and walk off.

"Nope, but you will pay for it." And with that she pushes me to the ground where a striking pain in my abdomen hits me and I soon fade into darkness.

0o0o0


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own anything, only OC's!_

_Chapter 13_

**Holly's P.O.V**

"Holly?" I feel someone shake me "C'mon Hol!" Pain fills my body

"What?" I groggily say.

"Holly c'mon you need to deliver the baby." That makes me open my eyes fully, I realise that I'm sat up. Bree is sat dabbing my head with water and Ayanna is looking between my legs.

"Holly we need to get it out! On the next pain you need to push." Ayanna tells me.

"No, no, no, no, no I cant do this without Kol!" I yell "Please, please just get him." I scream out in agony.

"Breath Holly." I follow Bree with the quick deep breaths.

"Push" Ayanna yells. I shake my head.

"NO!" I scream out in agony. "No, no, no, Please. Please get me Kol." I yell.

**Kol's P.O.V**

I left the village with Elijah, Finn, Steven, Leo and some others. We're going on a hunt for the birth of my baby, it was tradition to have a party to celebrate. Holly didn't know that we were going for this reason because it was a surprise for her as well, I remember her telling me that if there ever was a birth party she wanted it that way.

"Ok, we have a day to hunt and find what we want" I say to them "Any longer then you can carry on, but Ill need to leave." I look at the place we are standing. "We'll camp here and start the hunt tomorrow." They nod in agreement.

"Aye Mikaelson's strapped down." The group laugh. "Aha! Scared she'll whip you boy or scared she wont want to fuck you?" They laugh and I storm over to Steven and get in his face. "Aye boy, watch it or you'll have nothing to fuck her with." They laugh again. "Not that it will matter, she should be giving you a heir." I go to punch him but Finn holds me back.

"Don't, Holly wont be happy if you come home all bloody." I know she wont but how dare he say those things about her. I shove Finn off me and nod, Finn walks off and this gives me the opportunity. I pull my fist back and punch Steven right in the jaw, it was so hard I heard his jaw snap as he fell back on the cold hard ground.

"What were you saying?" I ask the group, they all shake their heads and Steven crawls away from me. "That's what I thought." I said as I made my way over to the tent Elijah had set up.

"What did I sa-"

"Don't start Finn! You'd do the same if they were talking about Sage." I stomp over to my bed and lay down on it. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to try and get some sleep." I fall asleep with that falling put of my mouth.

A couple of hours later I'm woken by someone calling my name, I sit up and see Henrick.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" I think for a moment "What are you even do-" He doesn't let me finish.

"Its Holly." That catches my attention immediately. "She's having the baby now! Hurry up she wants you there." I get up and start getting ready, Elijah says that he will bring my things so I don't have to worry about that.

"What? Its too early isn't it?" I ask Henrick

"Yes but she is having the baby, Ayanna says it will be fine. Nik found her on the floor outside, he shook her and noticed the blood and water between her legs, he picked her up and took her to Ayanna, she then announced Holly was in labour and Nik ran to tell me to get you and then went to get Sage to help her through it." I nod and get on my horse, Lets go Henrick. We race away from the camp and to my wife, to my baby.

**Holly's P.O.V**

"Holly we dint have time to wait. Push" I shake my head. "Holly this baby is in danger if you don't push." I contemplate and nod "Next pain, you push." I nod again. Nik chooses that moment to walk through the door with Sage. Sage runs to my side and takes my hand, whilst stroking the hair away from my face.

"Hey hey, itll be ok. You're strong you'll get through this. We'll do it together." Sage whispers to me.

"Kol should be on his way back, Henrick went after him." I cry, Bree gives Nik a glare. "I mean he is nearly here, he is so close." I can tell he is lying but it sort of makes me feel better.

"Push" A white hot searing pain strikes my body, I cry out but I push. "Ok, relax." I take a deep breath and Bree dabs my head with the cloth.

"Ah, when-AA- will it b- over?" I ask screams interrupting my sentence, I squeeze Sage's hand and see her wince. "So-r-y" I breathe out she smiles.

"You have all the right." We laugh but that soon stops on my next pain.

"Soon child, soon." The pain takes over once more and I struggle breath. I push with all I have and relief floods my body when I hear a cry. "A little girl Holly."

"A girl?" I ask breathlessly. I look at Sage and she smiles.

"Yes child, a little girl" I smile, Ayanna cleans me up and places the girl in my arms.

"Hey baby, I'm your Mama" She opens her little mouth. "Yeah, your Papa will be here soon and you can capture his heart my Sweet angel." She starts to cry. "What have I done?"

"She's just hungry girl, don't worry. Feed her." Ayanna shows me how and soon my little girl is latched on and feeding eagerly, soon she falls asleep. "Sleep Holly because you wont be getting much soon." She brushes my hair. "Get some sleep, Bree come with me." With that they both leave the room.

"Holly get some sleep, ill be back soon." Sage says and soon I'm all alone in the room.

A few hours later I'm woken by someone stroking my hair, my arms were empty so my eyes shot open. A brown haired boy was leaning over me stroking my hair away from my eyes and his other arm held a small bundle of joy, which I knew was a girl.

"See you started without me. She's impatient like you, couldn't wait to get out, she didn't even want to wait for her daddy." I laugh at him.

"Or maybe she wanted to cause trouble like her Papa." he shakes his head whilst laughing.

"Yes that was probably it." He leans over and kisses me. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to hold your hand."

"Don't worry about it, Although it will cost you a few nappy changes, I can't do it alone." He smiles.

"Anything." I giggle.

**Kol's P.O.V**

When I finally arrived at the village, I tore through it. I ran as fast as I could to Ayanna's where I knew Holly was, when I arrived it was silent and I thought the worst. I barged in and Ayanna looked surprised, but soon realised why I was so worried. She pointed into the bedroom and I wasted no time in running to Holly's bedside.

She was lay down sleeping gently, her breaths were short and deep. Although she was pale you could feel happiness radiating off her, her brown hair was creeping over her face, so I gently brushed it away from her loving face. Soon it wasn't the hair that caught my attention it was the wiggling bundle on the pillow next to her. I lifted it up slowly and began to rock it before it could cry.

"Hey little baby." I smile as it reaches up and holds my finger. "I'm your daddy." I decide I can called it "It" until Holly wakes up so I decide to find out. "My little girl couldn't wait for her daddy, could you? No far too impatient like your mother." I smile, me and Holly finally have something that is ours.

I spend the next couple of hours thinking of names and other things. I sat stroking Holly's hair when our little girl fell asleep. Holly's eyes flutter open.

"See you started without me. She's impatient like you, couldn't wait to get out, she didn't even want to wait for her daddy." I try and humor her, I see her laugh.

"Or maybe she wanted to cause trouble like her Papa." I shake my head whilst laughing.

"Yes that was probably it." I kiss her and feel like I should apologize. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to hold your hand." I take her hand and squeeze it.

"Don't worry about it, Although it will cost you a few nappy changes, I can't do it alone." I smile at her.

"Anything." And she laughs at me as I smirk.

A few nappy changes later and a feed, the little baby is fast asleep in her mothers arms. I reach over and kiss her forehead and then kiss Holly on the lips.

"We need to give her a name." I state.

"I know, but what I mean I want Sage for a middle name." She looks at me. "I mean if that's ok with you?" She asks timidly.

"Of course it is." I decide on a name "What about Sophia Sage?" I feel warm when I see her smile.

"Perfect." She looks down at Sophia "Hey little Sophia." She says, tears leak from her eyes.

"'Ey 'ey don't cry, this is supposed to be happy!" I try to make her smile and I do, I lean over and kiss her tears away and she giggles.

"I am, I just cant believe she is really here" We smile at each other and go to bed, together.

0o0o0o


	14. Chapter 14

_I dont own anything, only OC's!_

_Sophie on profile _

_Chapter 14_

**Holly's P.O.V**

Me and Kol had gotten a few hours of sleep before Soph had started crying again, Ayanna was right I should've gotten more sleep when I had the chance. Me and Kol had- Well he walked with Soph in his arms and I hobbled and leaned on Nik on the way back to our home. On the way back I saw a dried puddle of blood and started to worry, Tatia tried to kill me and Sophie for just being happy, many thoughts travelled through my head and I knew Kol was going to ask what happened and the truth was I will tell him the truth.

I was sat in the kitchen feeding Sophie and Kol was cooking me and him dinner. We were about to eat after I had put Soph in her crib when we heard yelling, we went outside and what I saw surprised me. My Father stood over my Uncle Gareth, his fist all bloody.

"You EVER touch Ivy again and Ill make sure you never touch anything ever again!" My father yells in Gareth's face.

"She is lucky I didn't do anything else! She took my daughter away, she took our father, she deserves everything!" Gareth yells back at him. I see my mother trying not to cry as she tries to hide Robb and Cate from the scene in front of them, she finally gets them both in the house with Toby and Aria entertaining them. My Father beats my uncle to a bloody pulp and then he does something none of us expect he pulls his sword out and shoves it to Gareth's neck, Kol tries to pull me away and I refuse.

"I should kill you." My father says and digs his sword in a little more "But why should you get the easy way out?" He asks and pulls his sword away. "You stay away from MY family or you'll regret it."

"What about little Holly?" He asks with a smirk, my father makes eye contact with me.

"Stay away from her, I'm sure Kol will teach you that." He says and walks away. My mother walks past him and over to me and Kol.

"Holly, Kol, Hows my grandchild?" She asks.

"Mother, how are you? I'm glad you told father I was so worried that you wouldn't." I gasp out my mother laughs and smiles.

"Holly I'm fine now and I would always tell your father something. Anyway you didn't answer my question how is my Grandchild? Does she have a name?" I smile at her eagerness.

"Ye-" A cry cuts me off, I smile "Come mother, come and see your granddaughter." She smiles and follows me in to the house.

"Holly I'm going to get some... Something from Nik." I knew this was Kol's way of getting out of my way and I appreciated it. I nod. I pick Sophie up from the crib and soothe her until she stops crying. My mother walks in and coos at her.

"Hi Little girl, I'm your grandma." Soph reaches up and plays with her hair. "Whats her name?" I smile.

"Sophie Sage Mikaelson." She laughs.

"Sage always was your favourite." Its my turn to laugh.

"Yes she was because she was the only one willing to be a dare devil with me and she never wanted to be lady-like." She giggles.

"You 2 caused me and your father a lot of hassle." She tells me. "Holly, she is beautiful." I agree, Sophie has the Mikaelson brown hair and the Sayvon blue eyes. The perfect mix. I watch my mother with Sophie and hope that I'm like her; Kind, loving and always there for my children.

"Aye, but you loved us for it." I say flashing her a dazzled smile.

"Yes, yes we did." She look down at Sophie and starts playing with, tickling her making her adorable giggles run through the house.

**Kol's P.O.V**

I left Holly and her mother to do whatever they were going to do with Sophie, I had a feeling when I go back home later she will look like a little lady. I ran through the town and back to where I used to live, 'Bekah is sitting outside.

"'Bek? What are you doing out here? You'll catch your death." She looks up and she has tear trails running down her face. I vow I will kill anyone who hurts my baby sister and Im sure Finn, Nik and Elijah will help. "'Bekah?" I try and get a response out of her and I do. She runs up to me and holds on to me for dear life.

"You and the others were right." I'm confused and hold her close.

"'Bekah, what are you talking about?" I ask and stroke her hair. Over her shoulder I see Nik and Elijah giving me concerned looks, I shrug and shake my head to let them know that I think they'll make it worse if the come over. They watch from a distance.

"He told me he loved me." I watch as more tears stream down her face. "Ive done something. Something I shouldn't have done." I'm catching where she is going with this, Over her shoulder I see Nik and Elijah coming over.

"'Bekah?" They both say together.

"What am I going to do? What if Father finds out? What if-" She stops and places her hands on her stomach "What if I'm pregnant?" We all look scared. Father will have her head if she has a bastard, he will then go out and get her lover boy head as well.

"Rebekah, why would you sleep with him?" Elijah tries to work it out as always.

"Oliver was so sweet, he showered me with gifts and told me how much I was worth." I don't stand around and listen to her like Nik and Elijah do, I ran off with Nik shouting behind me. I will kill the Oliver no on dishonors my little sister, not even the town golden boy.

"OI!" I shout when I see him surrounded by his 'group' "You leave 'Bekah alone, or else." He smirks and Steven looks at me.

"Or else what? She'll fuck him." He laughs "Boy, I think he had his punishment. Nothing like a bad maiden is there boys?" I punch him in the mouth and kick him whilst he is on the floor.

"Say it again I dare you" Steven looks scared and doesn't reply. I kick him int eh mouth and watch as he spits blood and teeth on to the ground. "You've already pissed me off by talking about Holly, don't increase that hate by talking about Rebekah."

"She fuckin' asked for it." I hear Oliver mutter behind him.

"So what you told her you loved her? What you think this makes you tough? Well it fuckin' doesn't! I will kill you for what you've done to my sister." I yell in Oliver's face.

"She asked for it." He says quietly.

"Because you lied to her." And with that I draw my sword and swing it at him, I continue to do so until he is unconscious. Oliver is lying bloody on the floor and I do not care less, I wont let anybody mess with my sister and he did just that.

"Kol, we need to get 'Bekah to Ayanna to make sure she isnt going to have a baby." Bree says. I run back to 'Bekah and Nik and Elijah pat my back.

"Good job brother." Nik smiles at me.

"What if I am pregnant? It will never have a father Kol. I'll hate you for that." And she walks off with Bree to Ayanna's. Me and Nik follow while Elijah explains to Mikael what just happened.

When we arrive at Ayanna's and she tells 'Bekah to lie down.

"You cant tell my mother, please Ayanna, I beg you." Nik says in a hurry, I know he doesn't want her to find out because she will blame him.

"She wont find out unless she needs to." We all nod in agreement.

"Well Rebekah you are..."

0o0o0o

_Ahaha, cliff hanger ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

_I dont own anything, only OC's!_

_Chapter 15_

**Kol's P.O.V**

"You were lucky Rebekah" We all sigh in relief. "No child resides inside of you." Even though its only a week Ayanna knows because of the vibes she gets as a witch.

"Thank God." Nik says as he helps Rebekah up.

"Yes it good but what do we intend to tell father? I mean, when 'Bekah is married her husband will expect her to bleed." They all look shocked as I speak the truth

"He's right. What will you say?"

"Ill say it did hurt because it will do, Holly said the second time is painful just not as much as the first." 'Bekah says as if she has it planned.

"Father will want to know why you killed Oliver."

"Ill say he hurt Holly and that he provoked me." They all nod, but Elijah shakes his head. We leave after saying our thanks.

"He wont believe that and its not like he will let it go. 'Bekah I think you need to tell him" She shakes her head. "At least tell mother?" She shakes her head again.

"NO!" She yells and It surprises us all. "Nobody finds out, ok?" We look down. "Fine, I thought we were a family, _Always and Forever_, obviously I was wrong." And with that she turns and runs off.

As we leave we see Tatia and her parents arguing.

"You're a slut and this proves it. You're with child you stupid girl." I look between Nik and Elijah with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't me." They both say at the same time with a shrug. Then I remember William. Its Williams child.

"Well, I think I know who's child that is." They both look at me.

"Kol, we don't have time for your games." Elijah says. William comes walking out of the forest with his Father.

"William" I say and they both look confused. "Are you two stupid? They've being going at it for months." I look at William. "I didn't want him to marry Holly because the night she found out she was pregnant I caught them in a bush." Nik looks angry and Elijah looks hurt.

"So classy." We hear a snide voice say.

"Well at least it wasn't a barn." Nik says with a laugh. Elijah stomps off.

"Yeah, well, at least it wasn't out in the open where anybody could see." Holly slaps nik over the head.

"Speaking of barns, where is your baby?" Holly smacks him again.

"She is not an animal! And my Sage wanted to look after her and said I needed some air, so she said she'd watch her for me, if you must know." She gives Nik a sly smile, he puts his arm around her shoulders.

I cant help but feel jealous when Nik and Holly 'mess about', I know she doesn't feel that way about him but I think he feels that way about her. I cant blame him though, I mean she is gorgeous, but she is mine! They have this friendship that I cant break, I feel like I cant tell Holly because she will be angry with me, I remember telling her once when we were 16 and she didn't talk to me for a week. I should accept it but I cant.

"Well you would know about animals wouldn't you" She gives him a questionable look and I know where he is going with this.

"Hol, he means you married me." She grins, shakes Nik's arm off of her and wraps her arms around me.

"Yeah, I did." She looks up and me and I kiss her. When I pull away she stares and me.

"Well, I feel like I'm going to throw up now, thanks." Holly flashes Nik a smirk.

"Good" She kisses me again. "Now beat it, I need to talk to this 'animal'" I already know what she wants to talk to me about and I sigh. Her eyebrows gather when I do and she turns her back to me.

"Don't worry I need to... Talk to someone." I watch as he walks over to Lyla, the blacksmiths daughter.

"He will end up with her" I whisper in Holly's ear, I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder.

"That's nice." She says sarcastically. "The real reason Sage came over was because 'Bekah ran crying in to our house. Care to explain?"

"Hol-" I stop as she pushes my arms away and turns to stare at me. "Can we at least do this somewhere else?" She nods and leads me in to the forest. "Just like old times. Holly I think we should wait I mean you only had Sophie a couple of days-"

"I didn't bring you out her for a quick shag!" She yells at me. "'Bekah said you killed Oliver" She stops and I look at her.

"And..." I try to urge her on and she gives me a horrified look.

"You killed a man for what?"

"He hurt my little sister, not that you would under-" I stop myself, but I know I've gone too far.

"No, go on Kol. Why don't you finish? Shall I do it for you?" Her face has turned red in anger. "I wouldn't understand would I? Because I have little sisters that I'm not aloud to see." She turns her back to me and I know its so I don't see her cry.

"Holly" I reach for her and she moves just out of my reach.

"You of all people should know how much that hurts. You know how much they mean to me." She wipes her face and turns to face me. "I know you want to protect 'Bekah but killing the villagers wont make her safe, they'll avoid her." she says gently.

"Maybe that's a good thing?" I smile and she smiles at me.

"No, do you want her to be happy?" She asks.

"Yes." I say "Just not with any of those... Boys." She laughs.

"I remember hearing my father say something like that. Look at me now, married to one of those boys."

"Oi! I'm a man, my love." I wrap my arms around her. I kiss her neck and she giggles.

"Kol" She whines as she puts her hands on my chest and tries to push me away but I only hold her tighter. "We cant do this here." I breathe on her neck and feel her shiver.

"Why not love? Its not like we haven't before." She shivers once again. "Lets reminisce in old times" I try to convince her. I know she will give in, she always does. "I'm sure I can persuade you." She snorts.

"Oh really?" I nod. " How do you plan on doing that?" I let out a throaty laugh and I start to kiss down towards her breasts.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, wont you?" She giggles.

"So you will Mr Mikaelson, So you will." She starts to moan.

**Holly's P.O.V**

I hate it when he does this. I'm so angry with him but then he starts to kiss and touch me and I cant stop. He's like my drug and I'm addicted to him. I gasp as he spins me around and hold me tight in his arms, I place my hands on his arms holding them.

"Do you remember the first time we did this?" He asks. I nod, afraid to use my voice because I know that if I talk a deep moan will escape me. I'm supposed to be annoyed at him and he knows I am, but I cant resist. I wont give him the satisfaction of moaning and showing him that I'm enjoying this.

He slowly unties the laces at the back of my dress and I feel it loosen, our arms the only thing holding it up. He loosen his arms and the dress falls to just below my chest, he releases my waist and holds my hands in his. The dress falls lower, to my hips now. He strokes my sides as the dress falls off me and pools at my feet. I've never felt embarrassed of my body in front of Kol, but I've just had a baby and my stomach is fat and hanging I keep my back to him and try to suck it in. I still feel frumpy, so I bend down to pick my dress up but he grabs my arms and pulls me up and gives me a funny look. I push myself right up against him so he doesn't see me.

"Whats wrong?" He asks softly and I can hear the frown in his voice as I hide my head in his neck.

"Nothing, I'm just not in the mood." He holds me tighter and leans his head down to my ear.

"You're always in the mood." He whispers in my ear. I smile to myself, _he knows you, he knows you so well. _I think to myself. I feel his hand trace down the side of me and he slowly toys with me, he dips his finger into me. "I think you're in the mood love" I feel him smirk against my head and put my head on his shoulder as he plays with me. Pleasure shoots through my body and I submit to him moaning and groaning, giving him the thing he wanted most even though I was annoyed with him. "Infact i'd day you are more than ready for me. Why don't you turn around so I can have you?" I snap back into reality I push him away and turn around quickly to avoid him seeing me, if he did he's go off with someone else.

"Well not today." I say trying to hide my frustration"I just had a baby Kol, don't you think that I might be sore?" I find my excuse as I pick my dress up and put it on. "Will you do it up or shall i just go home?"

"Holly" He stops, he knows that I don't want to talk so instead he picks up the lace and does up the dress as his finger ghost across my back.

"Ill see you for tea? I said to Sage Id only be a couple of minutes." And with that I walk off in the direction of home.

_0o0o0o_

_Read and review! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

I_ dont own anything, only OC's_

**Kol's P.O.V**

I stand looking confused at the spot where Holly was just stood. _What the hell?_ I think to myself, I mean I know she has had a hard couple of days, having a new born will do that to you, but I didn't expect that. She actually ran, she's never done that not even when she was ill, when I say she's always up to it I mean it. _You got cock blocked_ a voice in my head taunts, I angrily smash against the tree I'm lent against and walk off in the direction of home.

"You keep it shut Mikaelson." A voice says behind me. I roll my eyes and turn around.

"Or what?" I ask William with a smirk

"You don't want to know." He grabs be and pushes me against a wall.

"Oh, I really do." I smirk "But then again, I think you'll be punished when Tatia announces her child's parentage" I laugh.

"Nobody will find out." I grab him and shove him up against the wall

"You see, mate" I spit out "I think they will." I hit him "You've pissed me off way too much and I think its about time you realise this." I kick him as he falls to the ground. "You can hurt me and you certainly cant do anything to change my mind." I kick him once again in the ribs. "Goodnight" I turn away.

" I think I can hurt you." He mumbles whilst spitting out a mouth full of blood. "You have 2 things that I can harm. Holly." he pauses when I stop "And lets not forget the new born baby. A girl, wasn't it?" He laughs and pulls himself up of the floor. "You see if you want to tell them about me and I might have to tell people how much of a slag she is, how she doesn't actually know if you're the father of that little brat. Is that what you want Kol? Hmm, for everyone to know how much of a slag she was... She is, you don't want to mess with Kol" He laughs "Now, why don't you walk off and Ill act like this hasn't happened." He walks the the opposite direction and I hit the wall.

"Kol?" I hear a soft voice ask.

"Bree, whats wrong?" I ask as I see tear stains on her face.

"Nothing" She asks but I know from Holly and Rebekah that 'Nothing' means something. "Fine, I got in to an argument with my Mother. Have you seen Elijah?"

"No, he might be at home or he Will be with my Father." I reply

"Ok thanks." I grab her arm "Kol?"

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean Holly would kill me if I let you walk off and do something stupid." I say.

"I'm fine, honest. I just need to talk to Elijah he'll make me feel better." I nod and let her get on her way. Its starting to get dark and I decide that I should face Holly, _Oh the joy_ I think to myself.

0o0o0o0

**Holly's P.O.V**

I actually ran from Kol. I'm so stupid, he knows there is something wrong. That's not what bothers me though, Tatia is pregnant and Its obviously a villagers baby. William had an odd look on his face almost like he was happy. I'm too upset to think about it right now though, _he's going to hate you. _A voice whispers in my head, I feel tears gather in my eyes.

"Holl-" Lyla goes to grab my arm but I shrug it away.

"Sorry Lyla not now." I snap and run in the direction of home.

When I walk in Finn and Sage are sat at the table and Sophie, I assume, is asleep in her cot. I fall into the seat opposite Sage and Finn.

"Your brother is an arse." I state looking at Finn.

"It took you 18 years to work that out." He smiles and I chuckle. Sage slaps him and gives him a look which clearly says 'shut it' especially when she see's my tears.

"Yes." I laugh. I see Sage give him another look.

"I'm just going to check on Sophie" he excuses himself

"Alright, what happened?" She asks once he has left the room.

"Well" I start."Tatia is pregnant." She looks at me.

"Well, that does not surprise me, she is the village bike" I laugh "And..." She pushes me forward, I hate that Sage knows me so well sometimes.

"I cant have sex with Kol." I blurt out.

"What?" She chuckles and I frown. "I think its a little late to decide that, don't you think?" I frown at her.

"Great, I'm having a crisis and you're laughing at me. Thanks Sage." I say and start to stand up.

"No Holly, wait" She grabs my arm and moves tot he seat next to me. "I just" She pauses and takes a deep breath "I don't understand why you cant. I mean, its not like you haven't done it before, so whats different?" She asks and I look town and fiddle with my hands whilst they're in my lap.

"I had a baby." She looks at me.

"Yes, and..." She motions for me to continue.

"I look horrible. I have this bag of nothing on my body and its all ugly and I have the marks to prove Ive just had her and I feel, I don't know what I feel." I trail off in a rant.

"Ok ok ok." She stops me. "You cant expect to look perfect, you just pushed a watermelon out of a lemon and you carried it around for almost 9 months. I'm not going to lie but you're not going to look perfect after 2 days." She pauses. "Remember when I had Liam? I was a mess for days and I still bare the marks of him on my body. What I'm trying to say id maybe its good thing because it'll prove your love for her and that's going to be important. Kol shouldn't care because it proves that you love him so much that you gave him this thing that will always mean so much to him." She takes a deep breath "All of this will stop soon and you'll feel a lot better. Tell Kol, he might understand."

"No he wont." I say with a sad smile.

"He might do, his mother had 6 children she must have felt this way at one point." She says and I know she is right but I don't want him to think I'm weak. its starts getting dark so I start lighting the candles around me with my magic, Sage watches as room by room the house lights up just a little more without me moving.

"Yes but was only 2 when 'Bekah was born and was 5 when Henrick was born, he was so Young he probably doesn't even remember." I say

"Yes but I know someone who will" I give her a puzzled look. "FINN!" She yells.

"Sage!" I say in a harsh whisper "Did you forget about the new born baby in the house?"

"She sleeps like a Mikaelson" I laugh.

"You called" Finn says as he walks into the room, he takes a seat opposite Sage. "Sophie is fine" I nod.

"Thank you at least one of you understands there is a baby" He laugh and Sage scowls.

"Yeah whatever. Can we, I, ask you a question?" He nods "Did your mother ever feel..." She pauses and tries to think of the word.

"Fat, Ugly, disgusting, confused?" I step in and complete her question.

"Holly its natural to feel this way, honestly" I look at him "My mother felt this way after Kol the most because he was the biggest baby out of all of us, but she did feel this way with all of us" He reassures me.

"Really?"

"Really." He smiles at me "Sage I'm-" Finn gets cut off by someone barging through the door.

"Kol!" I yell and instantly realise my mistake as a baby's cry cracks through the air. He makes his way to enter Sophie's room and I stop him "No, you're not going in there covered in blood. Go and sort yourself out." I order him as I walk past him into her room.

"C'mon, shush shush shush baby" I soothingly whisper in her ear. I sit on the rocking chair and see if she wants feeding but it only makes her scream louder.

"C'mon baby, don't be fussy like your daddy" I stroke her hair and rock her gently. I can hear the mummers of Sage, Finn and Kol talking.

"Seems like mommy is going to have to deal with your daddy in a minute" I lean my head against the back of the rocking chair and close my eyes. "Shush shush shush."

**Kol's P.O.V**

"What the bloody hell have I done know?" I ask as Holly 'walks' off.

"It might have something to do with you being covered in blood and slamming the door." Finn says whilst taking the damp cloth from Sage and flinging at me.

"She was the one who shouted." I state.

"Kol you're not a child. You cant just pass the blame anymore." Finn moans at me once again.

"She is the one passing the blame! She shouted, she acts like the child!" I say frustratedly. She rejected me for no reason, can someone blame me for being angry?

"She isn't, just talk to her Kol." Sage says looking at me "Holly is going through some stuff and she needs you there so why don't you think with your head and not your cock for once." She walks off out of the house.

"I'm leaving too Kol. Sort this out or you'll regret it" He says solemnly and with that he walks out of the house leaving me to deal with a stubborn wife and a new born baby. I didnt imagine it been like this.

00o0o0


	17. Chapter 17

_I don't own anything, only OC's_

**_A/N Im so sorry for the long wait, im a bad person!_**

_Chapter 17_

**Kol's P.O.V**

I reach for the wine that is sat on the table, I need to drink more before I can even think about dealing with her mood swings. I drink the whole the thing and look for something else, as I riffle through the cupboard, all the things come crashing out and I close my eyes as Sophie starts crying again. I leave the things on the floor and pick up the wine that is sat at the back of the cupboard.

After about 15 minutes the crying dies down and I hear someone shuffling about in our room, Holly comes out wearing her night gown and her hair shoved up in a messy bun. She looks amazing but I soon my dirty thoughts about what we could do, the way her night gown shows off most of her creamy skin, the way it would pool at her feet as I lick up her neck and she moans my na- My thoughts are interrupted not only by a scowl.

"Can you at least be quiet if you're trying to drown yourself in alcohol?" She folds her arms and gives me a better view of her chest, I feel myself becoming excited.

"No." I say as I turn to find more wine, "Im going out" I go to walk out the door, but Holly pushes herself in front of me.

"No, no you're not!" She harshly whispers, I push her up against the door and see her stiffen. "What are you doing?" She asks as I trail my fingers up and down her arms.

"Nothing you wont enjoy" I lean my head down and start to suck on her neck, I can feel her try to Hide a moan. "Let yourself go, Sweetheart."

"Kol..." Sh moans, I start to pull her dress up.

"Yes, Love?" I grab the skirt of the dress at her knees and it bunches at her hips.

"Kol, stop" Its like reality hit her and she started to squirm. "Kol, please," she starts pushing my chest and hitting to get free from me.

"What is wrong with you?" I say as I pull back and look her in the eyes, they are full of anxiousness and shyness, she looks away from me quickly.

"Nothing." She takes a deep breath "Nothing, just because I don't want to always fuck you and match all your needs doesn't mean there is something wrong." I can tell she is lying by the way she bites her lip and refuses to meet my eyes again.

"Maybe," I pause and look at her "Maybe there is something wrong, maybe this is you thinking youre are Superior to me because you re a Blake and I am a Mikaelson." Her eyes widen and I realise what I have just said, she turns away from me. "Ho-" I grab her arm but she cuts me off.

"No, no, You're right you always assumed that I judged you because I'm a Blake." She takes a deep breath and looks at me with tears in his eyes. "I cant just love you can I? It means nothing to you does it? Its always about family legacy to you, the Mikaelsons and the Blake's, that's all that matters to you. You never think I love you for you, you always think that I am only with you because you make me look better, but Kol I'm with you because I love you!" By this time she has tears in her eyes and I take a deep breath and go to hold her in my arms but she pushes me away.

"Love, I love you. OK? Me and you we're in this together, we need to talk about our problems because this isn't happening." She looks at me, Sophie starts crying and she looks away from me and her tear stained cheeks. " I love you so much that I fought William for saying things about you, im covered in his blood and mine and you don't seem to care."

"I care." She pauses, "You can go and get drunk or whatever" She turns away from me and goes to enter Sophie's room. I look at the door and punch it, how is it I do nothing wrong and she still manages to make me feel guilty? Bloody Blake, _She's not a Blake anymore. _A sly voice in my head reminds me, all of this was a a lot easier when it was just me and her and the truth is I feel like we cant survive this pressure. I turn and walk out of the door.

**Holly's P.O.V**

I did feel guilty for not telling him the real reason as to why I wouldn't let him touch me, but it was so embarrassing that I hadn't even told Bree, I hadn't spoken to her for a while but if I had a problem I knew I could go to her or Lyla.

_Lyla_, a voice in my head repeats. She wanted to talk to me and I just ignored her, what sort of friend does that? Its pathetic, really. And Bree she hasn't been the same since the wedding and I was so caught up in my life that I had completely forgotten to talk to her about it. I walk in to the living room, where I expect to find Kol, he isn't there and my heart drops. Does this mean he is done? I know what Kol is like when he gets angry, he will go out, get drunk and nine times out of ten, he will bed some girl. _That girl used to be you_ a voice in my head reminds me and I cant help but smile at all our old times and the fun we used to have.

I reach a hand up to the locket he had given to me. I turn around and shut all the candles off behind me and I walk in to mine and Kol's room, I start burning lavender and vervain to help me sleep as I settle in the bed and slowly my eyes start to drift shut, all the while worrying about Kol.

**Bree's P.O.V**

I haven't spoken to Holly since the wedding and me and my Mother are being distant lately. I feel so on my own with all this Elijah stuff, I mean he obviously still loves Tatia and I don't want to be anyone's sloppy seconds, don't I deserve better?

If Holly could just ditch Kol for 5 minutes I could talk to her and see how Elijah is dealing with all this Tatia stuff. Me and my Mother aren't talking because she agreed to see to Tatia's needs even though she knew how I felt about her. I was so annoyed, I couldn't talk to Holly or my Mother, or Elijah. I hated this, i felt like everyone was just ignoring me and that I was getting in everyone's way.

I walked out of my door ignoring my Mother, who was asking me questions, the air was chilly and I thought it was going to snow. Night had fallen and the village was dark, I made my way over to Holly's, I really needed to talk to her about this Elijah situation, and see a figure leaving. The figure sways and stumbles down past me and I immediately recognise it as Kol, he pushes past me and I can see him making his way to the local tavern.

I make my way up towards Holly's and a hand grabs me and all I see is darkness...

0o0o0o0

**Ahhhh, Cliffhanger! I'm sorry I haven't updated and I'm sorry its not that long but I hope you enjoy it! **

_Vote, Comment, Fan! :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_I don't own anything, only OC's!_

_Sorry for the slow update, its been hectic, My little brothers birthday and my Aunt has come back home and I haven't seen her in like a year, and that on top of constant vet visits! So I'm sorry for the late update!_

_Chapter 18_

**Bree's P.O.V**

I was pushed up against a tree, I went to scream but a hand covered my mouth. I look up at my attacker and I feel my heart beat against my chest.

"Dad?" I ask and the man smiles down at me and gives me a hug.

"Hello sweetie" The man that is my father replies. I stare dumbfounded at him, how can he think that I'm going to be fine with him after he walked out on me when I was 3? He is bloody unbelievable.

"What do you want?" I ask him and I watch his smile fall from his face, is he really that naive?

"I wanted to see you sweetie. You're my little girl" He reaches up and strokes my cheek, "Sweetie, how have you been? I mean, it's been... What? 15 years? My little girl is all grown up." I flinch away from his touch.

"Yeah not that you would've noticed, how did you even know who I was?" I ask him whilst folding my arms.

"I.. Um.. I watched you come out of your mothers house with the Mikaelson boy"

"Right." I frowned "So you spied on me after not seeing me in 15 years? You have no right." I try to walk away but he grabs my arm.

"No please, I'm sorry" He looks at me with a pleading look "Can you just give me a chance to explain? I never wanted to leave you, but I was made to." He reaches up and strokes my cheek, "You're my baby girl and I want to make it up to you."

I nod and wrap my arms around his elbow, and with that I give him a smile as he leads us further into the woods.

**Holly's P.O.V**

I groan as sunlight pours through the window and onto my face, I roll over and bury myself into Kol's cold side of the bed. I take a deep breathe and take in Kol's scent, I groan again because I have a feeling that I ruined our whole relationship, years of sneaking around and loving each other for what? For me to ruin.

I slowly get up from the bed and flinch as my feet hit the cold hard floor, the house is eerily quiet and it didn't feel right, Sophie hadn't woken me up last night and that's unusual because she likes her feeds during the night, I pull on my robe and rush down the hallway, as I approach the door I hear something, or someone, humming. I rush into the room and Mikael is stood there with Sophie in his arms and his back to me.

"I remember when Rebekah was this small, she used to scream and cry and when she was placed in my arms she use to sleep like an angel." He turns around and looks at me with a sinister smile, I pull my robe around me tighter.

"You know normally people wait until its daytime outside and usually knock the door when they want to see her" I say to him and watch him look down at Sophie.

"Yes well, I'm family" Sophie squirms in his arms and he moves her around, I reach for her but he pulls away "I have held a child before you know" _Yeah and look at them. _I said in my head. "You look nervous, why? We're family, I'm not going to hurt her or you" He smiles at me and it gives me the shivers

"I'm not nervous, I don't like you and I wasn't worried about you dropping her, she's hungry and wants something to eat." He grins and ignore what I just said.

"I'm pleased, you did well." I give him a funny look that makes him chuckle. "My first grandchild, I would've preferred a boy to carry on the Mikaelson name but, I'm sure the next one will be a boy, when will he be due?" I blush.

"Sophie is less than a month old, how can you even think that we would be trying for another one so soon?"

"Well because it wasn't a boy, you need to have a boy or Ill make sure you have one" He hisses at me, Sophie starts crying and I reach for her.

"I'm not scared of you" I lie to him because the truth is at this moment I was absolutely petrified of him. "Now give me _my_ child"

"Now now Hol-" Mikael gets cut off.

"Give her the child father, and then please leave." I whisked around and I couldn't have been happier to see Kol stood there glaring at his father.

"Kol, didn't realise you were here, the butcher son said you went to the whore house out of town last night" I felt sick and my heart sank, I couldn't even look at Kol. Mikael turned to look at me "You never know, one of his whores could have the son, you're the whore who had his daughter." He smirks at me and looks down at Sophie, "Ill see you soon child" He charged forwards and shoved Sophie into my arms and me into Kol's arms as he brushed past us.

"You ok?" He asks as he wraps an arm around me.

"I'm fine" I rip myself away from him and walk over to the rocking chair that was facing the window. I start breastfeeding Sophie before she starts whining.

"Holly-" He tries.

"Fuck off Kol, go and stay with one of your whores." I can see him staring at my chest. "You're disgusting, go away!" I finish feeding Sophie and see she is falling asleep, how long had she been awake? I ask myself, I rock her gently and put her back in the cot, I leave the room and push past Kol.

I walk into the kitchen and start making some coffee and cut myself some fruit. I sit at the table and drink my coffee. I hear him shut the baby's door and sigh.

"Holly, I didn't go to the whore house outside of town, I swear to you." He says, I cant look at him so I just look down at my coffee. He sighs sitting opposite me, grabbing my hands. "I wouldn't lie not about this" He gives me a pleading look.

"Mikael got in and could've killed our child and you think I care whether or not you were sleeping with some whore" I snap at him, I avoid looking him in the eyes.

"Holly, I don't know whats wrong with you everything I do, everything I say is wrong. You need to tell me whats wrong now." He demands, I look at him.

"What Kol? You want to hear how shitty I feel? How I'm scared of doing something wrong? How I'm afraid that you don't want me anymore because Ive done all I'm good for?" I rush out into a rant. "I'm sick of feeling that I'm not enough for you and I cant shake this feeling I keep getting" I take a deep breath "Happy now, you know I'm an emotional wreck" I go to get up but he grips my arm tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you felt this way?" I sit down. He walks around the table and kneels in front of me, pushing my head up with his fingers.

"Because" I answer and he chuckles at me because we both know that is not an answer, he shrugs me on "Because I didn't want you to think im weak, to think that I couldn't handle the mess I got myself into. I didn't want to prove our parents right."

"You know, its alright to feel like this. Mother felt the same way after Henrick, I remember the argument that her and my father used to get in, they were awful." He chuckles at me and pulls me on top of him, so he is lying on the floor with me straddling his waist. There was nothing sexual about it, it was sweet, he held my waist and lent up to kiss me.

"If I knew you were going to be like this, I would've told you sooner" I say giving him a kiss, he begins to deepen it when a loud cry breaks threw the air. I groan.

"Well, she does have bad timing." Kol's says laughing he sits up and kisses my nose pulling me up with him.

"That she does" I hug him "Not that you would know though, when was the last time you slept at home?" He chuckles

"Its not like she wants anything from him, I don't have" He points at my chest "Those, although they will be mine when she is finished with them." I smack him on the chest as he wiggles his eyebrows, I pull away and start walking down the hall towards the source of the cry. I slowly pick up the little bundle and shush her, I gently sing to her as I rock her back and forth, I can feel Kol watching me and hear him making his way towards me. Arms wrap around my waist and he starts making faces at Sophie and eventually she stops crying and a toothless smiles crosses her face. She giggles making me smile and I realise that there was nothing I would change apart from giving her the grandparents she deserved.

I knew my mother cared but she wouldn't show it in front of Father and my child wasn't going to be here dirty little secret as far as I was concerned. Esther hadn't even come to see her, her first grandchild and she didn't even have the decency to make sure she was ok, I want too concerned about the fact she didn't visit but I hoped she would make the effort for Kol. He acts like none of this effects him but it does and I know it does. Mikael was a bad person but at least he put his family before other things. I was glad that Sophie would have lots of aunts and uncles, as a child I used to love visiting my fathers siblings in the next town, I hated Gareth but when Sage's mother was alive he was a good uncle, he just changed.

I snapped out of my haze when Kol started sucking on my neck, I groaned and fell into his embrace. "We- You shouldn't do this in front of her, she'll end up like us." I feel him grin against my neck.

"And whats wrong with us?" I giggle.

"Whats Right with us? She was hours away from been a bastard and having her father ignore her for the rest of her life, we have been sleeping together for years, yet it took is a long time to even consider been together." I smile.

"Yet we're happy, aren't we?" I nod. "Can you imagine that argument? I would have told her the truth eventually you know." I sway my hips and look down at the sleeping baby. "I cant imagine life without her though" He takes a deep breath " I want you to ignore what my father said. I wont let him make you do anything and if you don't want another one, then we wont have one."

"Thank you" I lean against him "Its not that I don't want another one, its just... I cant think about anymore at the moment, I want a big family but, I want to take my time with it. I want it to be perfect, I don't want to shout and be groggy all the time, I want to enjoy my child and love them all." I walk forward. "I thought I was going to be fat forever." I put her back in her cot, it seems all she does is sleep and eat. I walk back towards Kol, who is waiting at the door, and push him out of the door so he is leaning against the wall. I push myself against him and kiss him, I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist.

"I think we have some making up to do, don't you think Love?" I grin against his lips as he mumbles. I reach to the hem of his top and pull it up, I run my hands over his chest. I pull the top over his head and how it somewhere behind me, He pushes himself off the wall and walks us down the small hallway to our room. He we keep walking backwards until we hit the bed, then he lies me down and hovers over me, he begins to pull my clothe off and I fiddle with his trousers trying to pull them down as quick as I can to get rid of this burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. He grabs my boobs and moves them around in his hands, he pinches my nipples making me moan with ecstasy, I run my hand down his strong body and start to rub my hand against his hardened member, its been so long, he starts to kiss down my body but I have no intention of foreplay. I pull him by his hair and kiss him, I roll him over and straddle his waist, I rub myself against him, so he can feel how ready for him I am. He groans and I have him exactly where I want him.

"I don't want to hurt you." He mumbles against me lips.

"So you would go without sex" He looks unimpressed. "You were my first, it wont hurt as much as that, I wont bleed this time." He chuckles and goes to object so I put my finger over his mouth "Shush you don't realize how much I need you right now, its cruel to tease!" I kiss him and a throaty laugh rumbles in his chest. I bite his lip and slowly sink myself down on to him. I gasp and the slight sting I get, but after that it was all pleasure, he rolled us over and soon he got quicker, The knot in my stomach exploded and I almost screamed and he silenced me with a kiss, I was in ecstasy. He pulled out and finished on my thigh and I frowned.

"You don't want another anytime soon do you?" I nod and kiss him. He lies down next to me and wraps me up in his arms, and that's how I relax for the day listening to his heartbeat as he strokes my hair.

And at that moment I couldn't have asked for anything else.

0o0o0o0o0

_Sorry again guys, hope this made up for it, my first real lemons! Got a bit of writers block so updates might be a bit slow, I'll try my hardest to update though._

_Got any Ideas let me know!_

_Read & review! :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_fanfictionfanatic18 - "is this an all human or will they turn into vampires and will ir move any years into the future" __- Eventually the Originals will turn and Klaus will kill Ester, then There might be jumps in time until modern-day. But im not decided yet. :)_

_I don't own anything, only OC's! _

_Chapter 19_

**Kol's P.O.V**

A banging woke me and Holly from our sleep, my head was buried in her hair as her face was nuzzling my neck and she groaned. A loud cry pierced through the air and I rubbed my face, wrapped my arms around Holly and turned over.

"Ignore it." I say as I hold her tighter to stop her wriggling out of my grasp.

"We can't, Sophie is crying" She kisses my neck and smiles at me, "I don't feel like proving everyone right about us. They already think she will be ignored and will turn into a right little nightmare" I lean down and kiss her lips and watch her blush as I look her up and down, my eyes finally land on her chest. She slaps my chest "You're such a pig, with a Father like you she probably will be a nightmare." She laughs as I lean down. "No, she is crying for a reason and someone is obviously banging on the door for a reason!"

"Maybe, just maybe, Sophie might not cry as much if she had a sibling," She grimaces and before she can talk I continue. "And as her parents it our responsibility to give her what she needs." I kiss down her neck and collarbone.

"No we-"

"I know you're in there!" Rebekah's voice interrupts her, I groan loud because knowing my little bloody sister is the other side of the door is a massive turn off. Holly gives a throaty laugh. Sophie's crying gets louder and I feel Holly tear herself from my grasp, she is in her dress quicker than I could blink.

"You could do that a lot slower, itd make this a lot more fun sweetheart" She smirks at me, as I speak.

"Maybe another time, huh? Do me up?" She asks as she turns her back to me.

"Oh of course My Lady." I let my fingers stroke her skin as I lace up the dress, her fare skin gets goose bumps and I tickle her back gently with my finger tips. When I'm finished I kneel higher on the bed and kiss her neck, she runs her hands through her hair. "I'll do you anytime." She laughs.

"You wish!" She leaves the room but not before shouting "Get ready" I hear Sophie stop crying and the front door open.

"Have you brushed your hair this morning?" I hear Rebekah say to Holly.

"Hi Rebekah, I'm good thanks just dealing with a crying baby. You?" Holly's Cheery voice breaks through the air, I can hear the kettle starting to whistle and the smell of coffee reaches my nose. I pull my trousers on and walk into the kitchen.

"You're hair defiantly needs a brush Holly, it's all matted and messy, How did you even get in like that. Kol put a shirt on." Rebekah always feeling the need to tell people what to do, says in her bossy tone. "Don't you agree with Auntie 'Bekah? That's right you do because she is always right" She says to the baby in her arms in a baby tone.

"Now now Sister, I like the 'sex' hair on my wife." I hear her gasp and Holly's face goes bright red. "As for the clothing issue, I believe Holly likes to stare at my perfect chest because she wasn't complaining last night." I reach over and pull a clean shirt off the back of Holly's chair. Rebekah gives Sophie back to Holly.

"Kol!" Holly hisses and hits my chest, I take her coffee. "What is it with you Mikaelsons and been rude?" She asks, especially when Rebekah reaches over to steal the fruit she cut up last night for today's breakfast.

"Don't know but some of us have to go and earn some gold. I'll see you two later" giving Sophie a kiss on the head and Holly one on the lips "Love you" I whisper against her lips she smiles and kisses me back, a cough interrupts us "And I hope you are gone by the time I get back sister." I kiss her hair and then mess it up. Holly giggles.

"Love you too" Holly says as I walk out the door, her smile is wide and she looks happily at the baby in her arms, that's all I want, a happy family.

**Bree's P.O.V**

Whilst we walk up to a cabin, I take a look at him. He had messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that complimented his pale skin, he had stubble over his chin and pink lips. My Mother always told me I got his lips and curls, I smile to myself, he was tall and had a big build, I could tell he was strong by the way his muscles rippled beneath his shirt, he has scars on his arms from fights. I don't really remember much about him and I don't know when Ill see him again so I drink in his appearance, hoping to remember every blemish every sparkle and every wrinkle on his face.

My Mother is a witch she met my Father when his sister needed help, she had been attacked and his family had heard that my Grandmother was the best healer around, they traveled days for her to get the best care. My Mother was been trained to become like my Grandmother and was helping assist with his sisters injuries and that's how they met. They hated each other to start with, you see my Mother was a witch and my Father is a werewolf, he knew she was his mate the second he saw her, she didn't like that. She eventually gave him a chance after his sister died because she saw how much he cared for his well it was a year later they got me.

As we approach the beat up old cabin, he reaches up and opens the door, the inside smells woodsy and damp,there was a normal living area. A couple of chairs around a fireplace where old pieces of wood lie all burnt and a table in the background with fruit on it.

"Where are we?" I ask after walking around the wood for a whole night, I knew I was supposed to be home and I knew my Mother was probably worrying about me, but this was important to me, she would have to deal with it.

"We're at my house, so we can talk." He pours us both a drink, "I thought that's what you wanted?" I nodded because it was, I wanted to know why he left all those years ago. He smiled at me. "Please sit down." I sit and he places the drink in my hands.

"Thank you" I take a sip and take a deep breath. He sits next to me and smiles,

"I suppose you want me to explain why I left?" I nod again and look at the ground, it's not nice to feel like you were abandoned, not wanted. "Its er... Not easy to explain, there are some things that you might not understand and I don't want to change anything between you and your mom." I chuckle.

"Yeah because that would be devastating, she doesn't take my feelings into consideration she's just the town witch and does what she wants." He looks at me, seriously.

"She didn't abandon you though, she loves you but Ayanna has a loving nature and sometimes it gets in the way, or hurts the people she loves most." He strokes my face, "You look so much like her, its hard to believe you were that little girl all those years ago. I assume she told you our story?"

"Yeah, how you met and what you are, I know it all. Why you left? Nope she never whispered a word." He nodded.

"I left just after your 3rd birthday, things were difficult. Me and your Mother we argued constantly, Esther suggested that maybe it was because we were both tired, but deep down we both knew that it wasn't. When you were about 2 I was in an accident, it was hard on your Mother because she had to take care of you and try to heal me, she was exhausted and after about a week she was dead on her feet, I was bed ridden and you couldn't take care of yourself it did take a lot out of her." He took a deep breath. "If I'm going to be honest I don't remember a lot from that time because I was so injured, it was a wild pig. Me and Gareth were hunting for Mikael because Rebekah was about to be born and he didn't want to miss it, especially since this would be his daughter, his little girl. Gareth was distracted because a rider had come to tell him that Ivy was giving birth to Toby, Holly and Sage were alone so he returned to the village and after that... Well I don't remember much, only waking up to you poking my cheek and saying dada, your first words." I laugh as he chuckles.

"Time went on and things changed even more. We saw our friends moving on with there lives, Mikael and Esther had 5 children and another on the way, Ivy and Eric had 3, I wanted that. The look in Eric's eye every time a child was born, when Aria was born he carried her every where. Holly, Sage and Toby got on so well and I wanted you to have a relationship like that, the way they knew each other and didn't care about what people thought." He looks down at his hands. "I asked Ayanna what she thought and she shot the idea down before it even started, she didn't want another child, Esther was so supportive, she understood my need for more children. Mikael had acted the same way before Niklaus was born, she had been desperate for another one, me and Esther were good friends. I thought I could get over it, breathe and move on because we had you, but as you got closer to your 3rd birthday you started to become shy and quite, you wouldn't talk to anyone but me and your mother. I told her that it was because you didn't have any experience with other children and It was true you didn't. I thought maybe she would change her mind but she got defensive about it and kicked me out. I spent the night on the floor, drunk at Gareth's."

"You went to the town drunk?" I asked him, curiously.

"Yeah, we thought it would pass. Sage's mother had just died and Ivy had taken Sage to stay with her because of all of Gareth's drinking, she didn't think Sage would be safe. I needed to forget, I mean I loved your mother so much and she didn't even want to have another child with me, she wouldn't even let me kiss her on the cheek, she had taken to falling asleep with you to avoid me in bed." I made a disgust face at the thought of my parents getting 'busy'. I heard him chuckle "How do you think we got you kiddo?"

"Its one thing to know about it but another to talk and think about... Ugh, I cant, I'm done I'm not going there." He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Ok, no more sex talk." I put my finger in my ears and began to hum.

"On with the story." I took my finger out of my ears and listened. "I confronted her and she shouted and screamed that she didn't want me any more, she claimed I had done something wrong, she begged me to go, I stayed until after your birthday because you begged me to buy you a horse, I did and I wanted to give it to you and I thought that if I stayed we could work it out but I was wrong. She still thought I had done something, something that proved I didn't love her. I packed my things and left after your birthday and I never saw either of you again. Ayanna thought that was for the best." I smile,

"I still have star, she's old but she is my pride and joy, I love her because she is the closest thing I have to you." He hugs me.

"I never wanted to leave you but she made me." I smile and fight off the tears.

"She'll probably get me to leave eventually, Tatia is her pride and joy at the moment and I love Holly to pieces, but Mother treats Holly like her daughter and treats me like Holly's friend." I say and wipe my eyes.

"Remember what I said, she treats the one she loves differently." I snort.

"Yeah of course." I say and reach for my drink, I take a sip whilst looking around. "So, Um, you wanted more kids?" I ask trying to find out if he went on and married.

"yeah I did, but after I met your Mother, well, there is no one like her." He smiled sadly. "I didn't have kids with anyone else", he smirked. He walked over to the fireplace "It pains a mate to do it, I know she didn't have any other children and I know she never got married because I never felt the burn." He bends down and starts the fire.

"Nope there was never anyone else, she loved- loves you, convince her you're sorry" I plead, I've wished for this all my life.

"Maybe," He looks into the fire, he picks up a blanket. "Bed or sofa?" I smile.

"Sofa, I cant take your bed." He chuckles.

"Take the bed, I don't mind this thing." He pulls me up by my arms and leads me to a bedroom. It has a single bed pushed up against the wall and a dining chair across from it. "Night baby girl." He kissed my forehead and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Night" I call after him, I settle on the bed and fall asleep instantly.

0o0o0o0o

_Read and Review! :)_


End file.
